


(Occhi) Su di te

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oggi avremmo un modello di riferimento. Un modello umano.<br/>Così il professore di anatomia apre la lezione, un bel mattino verso le dieci e mezza. I compagni di classe di Tadashi sono poco sorpresi, perché si aspettavano uno sviluppo del genere da diverso tempo ormai; così, soltanto lui e qualche altro ragazzo accompagnano l'ingresso di Kei con occhi quasi stupiti, ammirati. Tadashi in un primo momento, appollaiato sul proprio sgabello di legno con il carboncino in mano, non ha una grande impressione per quella novità per quanto innegabilmente deve ammettere che si tratta di un bel ragazzo – cammina abbastanza lento perché lui si soffermi su alcuni particolari sfuggenti, che occhi allenati a cogliere i particolari riescono a registrare subito. Cuffie da musica attorno al collo, camicia bianca e pantaloni neri.<br/>Ma è quando per sbaglio i loro sguardi si incontrano, un istante solamente, che percepisce in modo chiaro qualcosa. Si infrange, si spezza, si sgretola per poi rianimarsi dal nulla completamente nuovo. Non è mai stato così, per nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Occhi) Su di te

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** (Occhi) Su di te  
***Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
***Coppia:** Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi  
***Rating:** Rosso  
***Generi:** Romantico, Semtimentale  
***Avvertimenti** : Yaoi, AU, Lemon  
***Dedica** : _Alla cara Hakaesaru-senpai_ , che compiva gli anni tempo fa *coffcoff* (L)  
***Prompt:** Personaggio A è studente universitario d'Arte, personaggio B modello di nudo del suo corso  
***Note:** mi sono inventata diverse cose per questa fic – tipo, tutte le tecniche di disegno e i materiali, che essendo io assolutamente una profana in tal senso ho descritto usando la mia immaginazione libera da qualsiasi concetto di verosimiglianza. Mi si perdoni per questo.  
Doveva essere per il p0rn fest; non sono riuscita a pubblicarla allora. E vbb.  
Come al solito, non doveva essere così lunga. Non ho idea di cosa mi abbia spinto a iniziare, e cosa poi a continuare per una strada tutta sua, questo ne è uscito. C'ho abbastanza timore per la resa di Tsukki, ma tant'è 8D  
Buona lettura (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La più grande qualità di Tadashi, sia come studente sia come essere umano in sé, è la sua capacità di impegnarsi davvero a fondo in tutto ciò che fa, partecipando al tutto con entusiasmo vivo e sincero, quasi fanciullesco e a tratti troppo innocente.

Ha scelto quello specifico percorso di studi perché non gli dispiace affatto approcciarsi all'arte così intimamente – gli piace pasticciare con inchiostro e colori, con qualsiasi strumento le proprie dita riescano a impugnare – e per quanto non si ritenga nient'altro che mediocre a livello artistico non ha paura della fatica che fa arrivare alla buona tecnica, né ha esigenza di un frettoloso scorrere del tempo. Le sue ore sono per lo più riempite di fogli grandi su cui esprimere essenze ed un'esperienza sempre più raffinata, giochi di contrasto saputi che i suoi occhi per ora sanno solo riportare ma che prima o poi sapranno anche rielaborare da soli senza bisogno di terzi, forme che si incastrano e delineano autonomamente quasi avessero vita e lui fosse soltanto il tramite di un'espressione che non gli appartiene.

Il primo anno di università trascorre così, affannosamente, alla rincorsa di qualcosa che gli altri già hanno. Il secondo anno, invece, inizia con una sorpresa, una novità che rivoluziona tutto il suo piccolo e insignificante mondo da studente mediamente propenso.

 

 

*******

 

 

-Oggi avremmo un modello di riferimento. Un modello umano.

Così il professore di anatomia apre la lezione, un bel mattino verso le dieci e mezza. I compagni di classe di Tadashi sono poco sorpresi, perché si aspettavano uno sviluppo del genere da diverso tempo ormai; così, soltanto lui e qualche altro ragazzo accompagnano l'ingresso di Kei con occhi quasi stupiti, ammirati. Tadashi in un primo momento, appollaiato sul proprio sgabello di legno con il carboncino in mano, non ha una grande impressione per quella novità per quanto innegabilmente deve ammettere che si tratta di un bel ragazzo – cammina abbastanza lento perché lui si soffermi su alcuni particolari sfuggenti, che occhi allenati a cogliere i particolari riescono a registrare subito. Cuffie da musica attorno al collo, camicia bianca e pantaloni neri.

Ma è quando per sbaglio i loro sguardi si incontrano, un istante solamente, che percepisce in modo chiaro qualcosa. Si infrange, si spezza, si sgretola per poi rianimarsi dal nulla completamente nuovo. Non è mai stato così, per nulla.

Kei viene presentato alla classe, salutato come di dovere e quindi pregato di prepararsi. Va dietro un paravento preparato apposta, dietro la cattedra del professore, per spogliarsi e togliersi i vestiti fino all'intimo, ne esce con soltanto le mutande e delle ciabatte ai piedi. Qualche ragazza è colta impreparata.

-Oggi Tsukishima-kun resterà così, ma dalla prossima settimana sarà un nudo integrale. Vi avviso.

Qualcuno conviene che un poco di preavviso in più sarebbe stato gradito, ma nessuno protesta ufficialmente. Viene dato il tempo massimo, che il modello può rimanere fino a una certa ora, poi ha diversi altri impegni – tre ore, con una pausa in mezzo di dieci minuti.

Foglio bianco a tecnica libera. Niente di difficile. I più iniziano a lavorare subito, alcuni rimangono a studiare visivamente il soggetto in questione, per prenderci familiarità.

Tadashi è diverso da tutti loro: rimane a guardarlo fisso per diversi minuti, senza fare altro. A stento respira. Il suo corpo è insensibile a qualsiasi contatto col mondo esterno, è completamente impregnato di un'unica emozione totalizzante che gli ispira l'animo come non è riuscito a farlo altro prima di quel momento. Respira l'intuizione dell'ispirazione, forte almeno quanto l'amore.

Il professore ad un certo punto lo nota e gli si avvicina, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla. Gli chiede se va tutto bene, e Tadashi quasi sobbalza sul proprio sgabello; qualcuno sogghigna, non c'è però altro rumore che accompagna il gesto. Lo studente chiede scusa e assicura che si mette subito a lavorare, così il professore può continuare il proprio giro e mirare quello che sta succedendo nella propria aula.

Carboncino in mano: la sua durezza spinge contro i polpastrelli e dona, come sempre, la sensazione di compattezza che a lui serve. Ne poggia la punta ancora spigolosa sopra la superficie obliqua, di un bianco opaco. Non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso e la mano inizia a muoversi da sola, incantata come tutto il resto di lui.

Non pensa più.

La struttura portante in pochi gesti. Le linee più precise dettate da un'abitudine che le rende rapide, di veloce definizione. Il tempo scorre in modo diverso, quando ogni tanto si dimentica di respirare e non pare poi così necessario. Tadashi trema nel dare vita a quel disegno, le dita come unica cosa ferma dell'intero corpo.

La prima cosa che rimane impressa davvero sulla carta, quasi una certezza imprescindibile, è una pupilla, di un nero assoluto. Attorno alla pupilla, l'iride si forma tondo e perfetto, con qualche sfumatura appena d'ombra; l'occhio sottile, le ciglia lunghe e chiare che definiscono finalmente uno sguardo perso altrove, annoiato e distratto. Non coglie completamente la sua essenza più intima, ma quello è ciò che davvero lo affascina di tutto, di lui e dell'insieme, tanto da essere fondamentale per la sua personale interpretazione. Gli occhiali dalla montatura scura incorniciano il tutto, dando una tridimensionalità altrimenti appena accennata.

Ma oltre a quello, Tadashi non riesce a disegnare oltre per quasi un'ora, almeno finché il professore non richiama l'attenzione di tutti perché è arrivato il momento della pausa.

Kei si alza e sgranchisce le proprie gambe, distende i muscoli della schiena e delle braccia; qualcuno gli da un accappatoio con cui coprirsi un attimo e dell'acqua da bere, che non rimanga ad aspettare altro tempo senza prendere nulla. Ringrazia con un silenzioso cenno del capo prima di venir lasciato solo per qualche minuto, per riposarsi un poco. Chiude gli occhi e sospira, svuotandosi la mente di tutto quello che la ingarbuglia. Sente distrattamente la voce di qualcuno che canzona un compagno di classe, e quando volge senza troppo interesse lo sguardo di nuovo aperto verso i banchi nota Tadashi rosso in viso che deve giustificare, pare, lo schizzo brutto che ha prodotto in più di un'ora. La sua bocca non si sforza neanche di piegarsi in un'espressione, rimanendo immobilmente piatta.

Si riprende poco dopo, e tutti sono di nuovo al proprio posto, nel rigoroso silenzio dell'arte che lavora.

 

 

In vista della seconda lezione, Tadashi cerca di non farsi cogliere impreparato. Decide di rimanere concentrato a forza, si ripromette di non cadere nell'insidiosa trappola del particolare perfetto per lasciare perdere il resto e incantare dal proprio stesso sentimento – non è lo scopo ultimo del corso che frequenta, quindi non può davvero permettersi un tale gigantesco sbaglio. Il suo ottimismo gli permette di credere di poterci riuscire, il suo carattere di non vedere la sconfitta nel primitivo errore. Possiede abbastanza forza da non farsi scoraggiare da se stesso.

Quando arriva in classe, sedendosi al suo solito posto senza che nessuno gli dica niente, ha questi propositi in testa e la più ferrea convinzione che li porterà a buona conclusione. Si ripete a mantra quello che deve fare, in una sorta di preghiera intima che lo rende più chiacchierone del solito. Nota a malapena che alcuni posti sono stati lasciati vuoti, attorno a sé – qualche ragazza troppo pudica o qualche ragazzo con troppo disagio addosso per sopportare la vista di un nudo maschile dal vivo, quasi fosse quello la cosa davvero importante.

Kei entra poco dopo gli studenti, vestito uguale della volta precedente e lo stesso tipo di andatura lenta, cadenzata, senza la minima fretta. Ancora le cuffie grandi da musica attorno al collo, appoggiate in basso per sentire i rumori del mondo. Tadashi ha il tempo di cadere nello stesso tranello, per quanto si imponga di non farlo; volge lo sguardo in ogni direzione, cerca persino di distrarsi con altri pensieri e altre immagini, fissandosi per esempio su alcuni uccellini in volo fuori dalla finestra dell'aula oppure le ombre dei rami degli alberi appoggiate, per causa di un sole inclinato, al pavimento liscio dell'aula. Tutto inutile, perché basta che Kei lo guardi di nuovo di sfuggita, appena si sistema sopra la propria sedia – che i loro occhi si incontrino per qualche misero istante – ed è di nuovo perso, ogni proposito sgretolatosi assieme a buona parte della sua volontà.

Gli ha fatto rabbia non capire cosa sia successo, la prima volta, e si ritrova a sentire dentro di sé di nuovo una calma frenetica, atta ad annullare ogni pensiero e a far muovere soltanto le dita. Ispirazione, ancora: lui non riesce a chiamarla così, ed è questo il suo errore.

C'è qualcosa di diverso negli occhi di Kei, che prima non ha visto. L'idea di averlo notato, così alla prima occhiata, è fonte di gioia e di dubbio assieme, l'ansia di sperimentare un nuovo metodo di raffigurazione: non sono gli stessi occhi della prima volta, ed è quello che vuole rappresentare. Una vita in movimento che muta nell'intimo ma trattiene la stessa essenza.

Struttura portante, prime linee di confinamento. Parte dal contorno del viso, definendo la mandibola e il naso, zigomi e tempie; lascia gli occhi per ultimi, perché ha la sensazione che appena fatti non riuscirà più a disegnare altro. Così, il corpo di Kei viene registrato dal suo carboncino e impresso sulla tela bianca: i muscoli sodi del petto riempiono i fianchi stretti, e la sinuosità delle gambe si allaccia a un inguine dritto, tondo giusto verso le cosce e non altrove. L'ombelico è una goccia di nero che si incastra nel ventre liscio. Il collo è una curva morbida, così come le spalle.

Il viso è vuoto, quando arriva il momento della pausa per il modello. Tadashi lo guarda timidamente mentre si rilassa e beve un po' d'acqua, sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi come ha fatto la settimana precedente. Lo osserva nella posa di abbandono, quando non c'è niente di costruito nella sua figura, e i muscoli sono appena più flosci di quella posa plastica che è stato costretto a mantenere per più di un'ora.

Sensuale.

Il tempo di disegnare inizia di nuovo, a un segnale del professore. Kei si sveste ancora e si rimette sul proprio sgabello, davanti a tutti loro.

Lo guarda, senza che sia un caso, per più di qualche istante. Tadashi lì per lì non reagisce, poi diventa rosso per qualche motivo e quindi cala lo sguardo a terra – non gli servirebbe guardarlo di nuovo per riuscire a disegnare i suoi occhi e tutta la parte superiore del viso, perché lo ha guardato abbastanza da ricordarsi perfettamente com'è.

Ma Tadashi fa qualcosa che né Kei né il resto della classe si aspetta. Si alza dal proprio posto e gli va vicino, per osservare ancora meglio i suoi occhi, per cogliere la precisione dei dettagli che non si vuole fare in alcun modo sfuggire; ancora più rosso, da quella distanza, anche se sorride con tutte le labbra quando torna alla propria tela e finisce di disegnare.

Il tempo per Kei, a quel punto, assume un significato quasi nuovo e inatteso.

 

*******

 

Vede qualcosa di sfuggita che corre, alla fine del corridoio che sta percorrendo lentamente, con le cuffie alzate ma la musica non ancora accesa.

Dal vetro delle finestre che percorrono tutta la lunghezza del passaggio, filtra il colore rosso stanco di un tramonto ormai passato, che lascia spazio all'incalzare iniziale della notte – sempre più lunghe, le giornate in primavera, e benché il tempo umano non cede al ricatto della luce è il mondo stesso che dona allo spirito sensazioni sempre nuove, in linea con il ritmo che è tutto suo.

Kei continua a camminare per la propria strada, e soltanto all'ultimo decide di fare una piccola deviazione a sinistra, seguendo quello che dovrebbe essere, a rigor di logica, anche il tratto percorso dal ragazzo in corsa. Non accende la musica, sente soltanto ovattati i rumori attorno a sé. Si ritrova in una zona conosciuta, che ha visto spesso nell'ultimo mese e visitato più volte, su invito o meno. Le aule sono ora vuote, per la maggior parte anche chiuse: la sua indifferenza lo porta a superarle senza neanche un soffio di rumore, trasportandolo altrove.

Scorge del movimento in una di quelle, quasi sul finire del corridoio. Si affaccia piano, in silenzio, aiutato da delle scarpe da ginnastica che celano l'impronta sonora del suo movimento, e nota un fagotto scuro chino a terra, troppo preso dalla propria ricerca per badargli. Almeno finché lo sguardo non incrocia la sua figura.

Tadashi si alza in piedi con uno scatto, ancora prima di averlo riconosciuto. Poi, quando si accorge che non è un insegnante ma proprio lui, passa da una sensazione di rassicurazione a una di ancor maggiore agitazione nel giro di qualche nanosecondo. Kei abbassa le cuffie, così da poterlo sentire bene.

Farfuglia l'ultima cosa logica che ha trattenuto in mente, la giustificazione eventuale che gli sarebbe servita se fosse stato scoperto da qualcuno.

-H-ho perso la mia matita in aula stamattina.

Tutto d'un fiato, senza neanche interrompersi. Veloce e quasi strillato.

Kei fa una smorfia di fastidio, davvero sincero – per qualche secondo di silenzio che segue, tra i due, Tadashi non pensa, non elabora, non muove un solo muscolo; poi Kei fa un cenno con la testa e lui si irrigidisce.

-È quella là?

Il ragazzo con i capelli scuri guarda nella direzione che lui ha indicato col viso, e finalmente la vede. Era soltanto a due metri di distanza da dove l'ha cercata per quasi dieci minuti.

-Oh, sì! Proprio quella!

Si china velocemente e la prende subito, tornando quindi in posizione dritta.

C'è di nuovo un silenzio teso, almeno secondo la percezione di Tadashi, che non riesce a guardare negli occhi l'altro. Non è di natura troppo timida, di solito, ma avere davanti uno sconosciuto visto solo in determinati ambiti non lo mette esattamente a proprio agio, e questo si riflette anche sul tipo di reazione che ha.

In compenso, è Kei che per primo interrompe quella stasi, stufo di rimanere a fissare un idiota che trova interessanti le ombre sul pavimento. E lo canzona un po', con quel suo tono di voce strafottente.

-Tu segui il corso di anatomia, giusto?

Tadashi alza gli occhi su di lui, almeno mentre gli parla, anche se è sempre incerto sul come rispondere – e non sempre il suo cervello gli suggerisce qualcosa di intelligente con cui farlo, in effetti. È troppo sincero anche lui, d'altronde.

-Sì, lo seguo.

-Ti metti sempre a quel banco lì.

-Sì.

-Ho notato che hai avuto delle difficoltà, le prime volte. Non sei molto portato per la materia, non è vero?

-Sono più bravo a colorare, in effetti.

-Perché segui un corso del genere, allora?

-È obbligatorio, per me.

Kei ride, anche in maniera piuttosto crudele, davanti ai suoi occhi. Non si trattiene, svelando quella parte della sua essenza anche spigolosa, per nulla assertiva.

Non è una grande sorpresa per Tadashi, che certo non ha mai avuto la pretesa di potersi deludere per qualsiasi cosa venga da lui. Anche perché ha potuto ancora vedere i suoi occhi, e questa è già una grande cosa.

Si rende conto, all'improvviso, di avere la possibilità unica e rara di far cambiare le cose. Lasciare che il tempo faccia il suo corso così com'è ora non gli piace, la distanza tra l'espressione del suo io e una realtà che confina la possibilità della completa realizzazione è nell'istante attuale percorribile, e mai più lo sarà.

Prende coraggio, ancora mentre l'altro ride, e interrompe il suo moto d'ilarità.

-Posso chiederti una cosa?

Kei smette subito, per quanto gli rimanga ancora un sorriso palese sulle labbra. Con il suo silenzio, dà il permesso a Tadashi ad andare avanti.

-Quanto vieni pagato per fare il modello?

-Una miseria, in realtà.

-Posso chiederti di dedicarmi qualche ora? Solo per me?

Fa una faccia strana, un'espressione un po' insospettita. In effetti, chiesta così, la cosa può davvero sembrare strana, e Tadashi necessita di precisare che non ha intenzioni al di fuori di quelle artistiche, almeno.

-Ti pagherei adeguatamente, davvero!

Kei sembra pensarci per qualche minuto. Non dà una risposta diretta, neanche dopo averlo studiato in silenzio, con occhi attenti.

Conviene che la cosa si può fare, tranquillamente.

-Che razza di pervertito.

-N-non sono un pervertito! Davvero!

Quasi piange davanti a lui, in completo imbarazzo. Kei ride ancora, sebbene in modo diverso da prima – sempre scherno è, ma per un motivo che non è esattamente la pena. Di fronte a quella faccia rossa e imbarazzata, a quegli occhi quasi sul punto di piangere, non si rende conto di star provando qualcosa di molto simile alla tenerezza, almeno nella propria forma primaria.

Ci tiene però a precisare, sempre tra risa a stento trattenute.

-Devi offrirmi anche il pranzo quando ci vediamo.

-Va bene!

-E niente nudo integrale.

-V-va bene!

Tadashi sorride di un sorriso largo quanto il suo volto, anche se l'insinuazione dovuta all'ultima clausola un po' lo mette in imbarazzo: non potrebbe essere più bello di così.

 

 

È difficile incastrare gli impegni dell'uno e dell'altro in modo da poter disporre tranquillamente e senza fretta di un'aula per abbastanza tempo da disegnare, in un certo modo, qualcosa in più che poche righe e basta.

Tadashi ha provato a proporre la mattina presto, e benché Kei abbia fatto una qualche resistenza all'inizio – perché davvero doversi svegliare quasi all'alba per essere lì verso le sette di mattina abbastanza in sé per rimanere seduto su uno sgabello e non rotolare a terra non gli è parsa un'idea molto accattivante – sono riusciti a vedersi qualche volta. Solo un paio, a dire la verità, perché lo stesso Tadashi ha potuto constatare quanto non fosse una buona idea. L'ansia di aspettarsi l'arrivo dei compagni di studio, o la curiosità di bidelli e di insegnanti già presenti piuttosto zelanti che interrompono spesso la concentrazione e lo studio, nonché rispondere alle loro domande sulla presunta regolarità di incontri del genere.

Alla controproposta di Kei, sul farlo dopo le lezioni e quindi verso sera, si sono scontrate altre realtà altrettanto difficili. Tadashi ha un programma di studio molto fitto, e quando non segue le lezioni ha gruppi di sostegno in cui recuperare appunti e materiale vario che richiedono una buona quantità di tempo. D'altra parte, Kei pure ha i suoi impegni, come il lavoro stabile da cameriere in un piccolo bar che gli occupa molte serate alla settimana, dalle sei in poi. In più, l'università ha degli orari di chiusura davvero stretti, e i bidelli non sono molto gentili né comprensivi su questo punto, così che l'effettivo tempo per disegnare si riduce a una manciata e poco più di minuti.

Per questa serie di motivi, entrambi hanno convenuto che fosse meglio trovare un'altra soluzione.

Sabato pomeriggio. Non ci sono lezioni, la biblioteca dell'università è aperta assieme a diversi laboratori tecnici, tra cui una serie di aule generalmente vuote rese disponibili agli studenti dei corsi d'arte.

La sceglie Tadashi, la stanza, ma soltanto perché è quello tra i due che si muove più velocemente, preso da un inesauribile entusiasmo che l'altro ha capito essergli proprio. Sono entrati assieme nell'edificio universitario, passati nello stesso istante davanti alla portineria e saliti, di pari ritmo, gli stessi gradini; Tadashi però ha iniziato a correre quando il corridoio è cominciato, con la tela grande sotto l'ascella e gli altri strumenti tutti chiusi in una cartelletta trattenuta per il manico dall'altra mano. La fragilità delle sue spalle, così come il suo essere minuto, sono dettagli che saltano all'occhio di Kei per la prima volta, proprio per quella corsa.

Poi di nuovo il suo sorriso e una porta aperta, la mano tesa senza alcun timore.

-Per di qua, non c'è nessuno!

Sembra appena affannato, ma brilla ugualmente.

Kei non gli prende la mano, entra da solo nella stanza che lui ha scelto per il loro incontro. Non è troppo grande e per la maggior parte è spoglia. Ha giusto un paio di mobili ai lati e qualche sgabello in mezzo all'aula, in un gruppo radunato al centro. Non ci sono cattedre o paravento: una lavagna sola appesa al muro e delle finestre chiuse.

Tadashi recupera uno sgabello per sedersi e il cavalletto per tenere nella giusta posizione la tela. Una sedia con i braccioli per Kei, anche, a pochi metri di distanza dal posto che ha preso per sé. E prima che il suo modello possa dire qualcosa a riguardo, decide anche di andare ad aprire una delle finestre, per far circolare un po' l'aria e mandare via almeno in parte quel brutto odore di chiuso e di muffa.

Kei rimane immobile a guardarlo, così da fargli venire il dubbio che ci sia qualcosa che non va.

-Non ti piace?

-Dovrei spogliarmi.

Non sa perché, ma gli piace la reazione esagerata di Tadashi – lo diverte, a dirla tutta, perché è davvero ridicola e lui non si fa il minimo scrupolo a stuzzicare questo genere di cose, benché l'altro dopo si mostri palesemente a disagio per una cosa, che in realtà, non ha luogo d'essere, dal momento che già la prima volta gli si è mostrato quasi completamente nudo davanti. Ma Tadashi ha comunque un alto senso del pudore, specialmente quando è da solo con un'altra persona, e ci tiene a mantenere la propria integrità come quella dell'altro.

-Ah! Ora mi volto! Scusa!

Si volta davvero e lo lascia fare. Kei appoggia il proprio zaino a terra, lentamente, e solo dopo essersi assicurato che la porta di ingresso è ben chiusa allora con calma si spoglia. Si mette a sedere sopra la sedia che Tadashi gli ha procurato e attende qualche secondo.

-Come mi devo mettere?

L'altro ragazzo si volta di nuovo, verso di lui, e per un attimo pare completamente in stasi, ad ammirarlo. Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma per fortuna si riprende in tempo. Si avvicina a lui, con le mani tese.

-Aspetta, ti dico io...

Lo tocca appena, delicato, con la punta delle dita. Lo fa sporgere in avanti, con il viso ben alto che si rivolge alla tela direttamente. I piedi piantati a terra, a sostenere quella posizione precaria.

Tadashi è contento a opera finita, e corre subito al proprio sgabello.

 

 

Gli ha chiesto di tenere le cuffie grandi da musica addosso, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa. Non ha potuto obiettare niente, per quanto la richiesta fosse alquanto particolare. Quando gli ha chiesto se bastasse quello, e se il filo doveva pendere da qualche parte oppure rimanere attaccato a qualcosa, Tadashi non gli ha dato una risposta precisa, così ha lasciato che la terminazione di quello gli scivolasse dietro la schiena, per nasconderlo alla vista. Il risultato è che, dall'angolazione dello studente, si vedono soltanto le cuffie e giusto un angolo di filo.

Tela nuova, bianca e immacolata. Tadashi crede che vada meglio così, perché tutti gli schizzi che ha fatto fino a quel momento sono insoddisfacenti e non vuole modificarli, portando avanti la propria frustrazione inutilmente.

Rimane a guardarlo a lungo prima di riuscire a muoversi – anche oggi, Kei ha uno sguardo diverso da tutte le altre volte precedenti, e Tadashi vuole riprodurlo in maniera adeguata, che sappia in effetti esprimere tutta la complessità dell'emozione racchiusa dentro.

Un po' arrogante, a ben vedere, ma totalmente ispirata.

Senza una consegna da rispettare, l'estro del ragazzo può esprimersi come meglio crede. Non ha portato solo un carboncino nero, ma anche dei gessetti colorati con cui supplire il contorno netto del tratto scuro. Diversi tipi di marrone per la pelle e per le ombre, un colore vivace per l'intimo e le macchie della pelle, giallo paglia per quel che c'è sulla testa. Il nero arriva per gli occhiali e le cuffie, ma Tadashi non lo usa per altra ragione.

La tela si fa una chiazza di colore espansa, dettata più dall'emozione che dalla tecnica – ha pensato a come realizzare il proprio desiderio, e seguire il proprio spirito gli è sembrata l'unica soluzione che potesse portare a un risultato consono.

Le dita si infrangono in bianco e rosato di unghie corte, mangiucchiate dal tempo e dalla noia. Solo una punta di rosso per le labbra, ombra castana anche per il naso.

Lo spazio per gli occhi è poco,davvero troppo poco per quello che Tadashi sente. Rimane indeciso sul da farsi per diversi minuti, immobile davanti alla tela, tanto che Kei crede ad un certo punto che abbia finito il suo lavoro. Quando però si muove, anche per sgranchirsi un poco i muscoli, l'altro gli chiede di pazientare ancora un po', che non ci metterà molto; la pausa se la prende lo stesso, ma dopo qualche minuto torna al proprio posto nell'esatta posa precedente e attende ancora, con lo sguardo puntato in avanti.

Ha in mano un giallo strano, quasi senape, e un marrone davvero tanto chiaro, che gira e rigira tra le proprie dita. Fissa il suo viso e non si ritrova, volge lo sguardo ma comunque si sente smarrito, indeciso. Alza la mano sulla tela dopo diversi altri minuti, all'altezza del volto ancora vuoto; decide che no, c'è una soluzione migliore, e quindi alza ancora un poco la mano, lì tra la testa bionda del suo disegno e il confine stesso della tela.

Occhi giganteschi, del colore dell'oro, pian piano prendono forma grazie al suo sentimento più vero.

 

 

La prima reazione di Kei, alla vista del lavoro finito, non è certo delle migliori. Blocca immobile il braccio che stava rivestendo, ancora a mezz'aria, e fissa la tela e ciò che contiene con quella punta di disgusto che non ha minimamente intenzione di mascherare con qualcosa di simile all'educazione.

-Pensavo ti servisse un modello per delle figure anatomiche. Non per una cosa del genere.

Tadashi si ritrova in imbarazzo, con una mano tra i capelli e lo sguardo verso il basso, a disagio. In effetti, non doveva esattamente finire così, ma niente era stato previsto e quindi poteva in teoria venire anche peggio. Spiegarlo in parole semplici e veloci sarebbe un po' complesso, quindi si limita a una scusa banale.

-Non sono bravo in anatomia.

-Questo è piuttosto evidente.

Accusa il nuovo colpo senza osare ribattere.

Kei finisce di vestirsi, camicia e pantaloni chiusi. Le cuffie sono come sempre al loro posto, alla base del collo e contro la nuca, così come gli occhiali fin sopra alla parte più alta del naso.

Ora che è coperto e anche al sicuro dal suo sguardo e dai suoi colori, arrischia anche la domanda più sensibile.

-Come mai così grandi?

Tadashi spalanca gli occhi, perché davvero non credeva di poter in qualche modo destare la sua curiosità. Non si aspetta una grande reazione da lui, per quanto ne possa essere felice.

-Mi pare comunichino di più.

-E cosa devono comunicare, esattamente?

-In teoria quello che provi tu....

Ora è il turno di Kei a essere sorpreso. Ma lui ghigna per mostrare i propri sentimenti, non avvezzo a una sincerità così sfrontata e innocente – per carattere suo e per esperienza personale, in linea con quella che è diventata la sua morale.

-Pensavo che gli artisti smaniassero per imprimere i propri sentimenti nella tela, non quelli degli altri.

-Non sono un'artista. Ma mi piace colorare e disegnare.

-E sei disposto a pagarmi per una cosa del genere?

-Sì.

Capisce poco, però crede di poter accettare questo punto di vista. Specialmente quando Tadashi guarda con tanto affetto in proprio lavoro, onestamente appagato del risultato raggiunto. Kei guarda ancora la tela, cercando di captare qualcosa di diverso dal proprio disagio. Non gli riesce propriamente bene, ma d'altronde non è quello il suo lavoro: lui sta davanti al dipinto, non dietro.

Certo è che essere il soggetto di un'attenzione simile, per quanto la persona che lo prova non sia esattamente molto piacente, stimola in lui una calda compiacenza.

-Sei almeno soddisfatto del tuo lavoro?

-Moltissimo, devo dire.

Sorride, e lui accetta il suo sorriso. Come accetta anche l'invito che segue alla cena in un piccolo chiosco di ramen della zona, ad appena dieci minuti di mezzi dall'università.

 

 

Se mai Kei avesse avuto dubbi in passato sul reale interesse di Tadashi, i successivi disegni glieli avrebbero spazzati via in un sol soffio, senza neanche troppa fatica.

Il secondo è a pittura, con una preponderanza di ombre che scurisce la maggior parte del quadrato. Solo una piccola porzione è di un colore diverso, precisamente il suo volto e il giallo intenso dei suoi occhi – Tadashi si è scusato parecchie volte per essersi dimenticato gli occhiali, ma anche così non è niente male: si ricorda la tavolozza come un'unica grande goccia di blu tra le sue dita, e gli schizzi di colore scuro sul suo volto, nell'inconsapevolezza spinta da altra concentrazione.

Per il terzo, Tadashi si è portato da casa un secchiello di pastelli di diversi colori, tutti molto sobri e per nulla appariscenti; per cercare di illuminare di più la sua figura, ha spostato la sedia dove lui si posa davanti a tre finestre aperte, e il risultato ai suoi occhi è stato una sorta di corolla luminosa tutt'attorno al suo corpo, registrata in un tripudio di gialli diversi e bianchi persino sulla pelle. Gli occhi sono stati eliminati dal viso e posti in un'altra posizione, al di sopra della linea superiore delle finestre, come due soli o moniti religiosi. Kei non ha apprezzato tantissimo, è stato più inquietante che altro per lui.

Il quarto, che Tadashi non è riuscito a completare perché decisamente con troppi dettagli, è stato una tela completamente riempita a matita dai suoi occhi, che tutti assieme formavano la sagoma del suo corpo. I soli oggetti non composti dai suoi occhi sono state le cuffie alle orecchie e gli occhiali tenuti in mano, tra dita molli. Stesso colore per tutti, stessi identici dettagli ripetuti una quantità indefinita di volte: per quanto particolare, forse questo sarebbe stato quello che Kei avrebbe apprezzato di più. Ma il tempo non è stato sufficiente e Tadashi non l'ha completato, lasciando soltanto il busto composto e le gambe quattro linee fragili.

Il ragazzo ha già cominciato a mettere i propri strumenti negli appositi contenitori quando Kei, ancora mezzo svestito, si ferma davanti alla tela ad osservare meglio il tutto, in modo generale. Questa attenzione così focalizzata riesce a insinuargli, nel cervello, una domanda quasi impertinente.

-Come si intitola questo?

Tadashi è colto impreparato, tanto che solleva lo sguardo all'improvviso e sulle prime non capisce quello che l'altro voglia da lui.

-C-cosa?

-I tuoi quadri non hanno titoli?

-S-sì, ma per questo devo ancora pensarci.

-Non puoi pensarci adesso?

-Non è qualcosa che si possa scegliere così di fretta.

Tadashi si alza e lo raggiunge, lasciando il proprio zaino per terra. Kei non ha un'espressione molto soddisfatta in volto, per quanto si rassereni appena torni a guardare le varie forme del disegno. Le sue dita stringono il bordo della felpa che ha addosso, e Tadashi lo nota mentre lo sta guardando.

-Lo vuoi scegliere tu?

-Cosa? No! Certo che no.

-Ti colpisce così tanto?

Kei fa un passo indietro – dal quadro, dalla sensazione che gli procura, da lui. Si arma del proprio sorriso sghembo e torna a essere affilato come sempre.

-Mi sembra la rappresentazione perfetta della paranoia.

-Temo tu abbia ragione.

Un bidello passa, e interrompe ogni possibile sviluppo di dialogo in tal senso tra di loro.

 

 

*******

 

 

Tadashi rotola tra le coperte, incapace di prendere sonno. È mercoledì, giorno di studio e lavoro – è tornato da poco a casa ed ha a malapena mangiato prima di buttarsi a letto, stanco e spossato da tutte quelle ore passare sopra i libri o a disegnare senza sosta. Gli bruciano gli occhi e i tendini della mano destra. Avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia, ma davvero non aveva intenzione di reggersi in piedi più del necessario, e il risultato è che i suoi capelli sono flosci sopra il viso, ancora più pesanti del solito: non gli basta soffiare per mandare via un ciuffo da davanti gli occhi, deve proprio alzare la mano al cuscino e spostarli con le dita dietro le orecchie.

Le tende aperte della finestra lasciano entrare la luce esterna, alcuni lampioni accesi e le varie insegne del locale che sta sotto il suo minuscolo appartamento da studente fuori sede. Due stanze in tutto, bagno e camera; giusto un piccolo corridoietto dall'entrata principale, e poi subito il perimetro di parquet liscio. Almeno il suo letto è grande, e il piccolo frigo all'angolo contiene qualche bibita sempre fresca – decide che vale la pena allungare il proprio braccio per prenderne una, così da sentire qualcosa che scivola sulla lingua e in gola. Si sporge dal bordo del materasso, fa fatica e quindi si sporge nuovamente, ritrovandosi per terra ancora prima di essersi reso conto come ci sia riuscito.

Il legno contro il naso fa davvero male.

Riesce ad arrivare al piccolo frigo, alla fine. Non trova acqua, ma un succo di frutta che ha dimenticato lì probabilmente da troppo tempo. Lo preleva da uno dei ripiani, lo apre e lo svuota; sa ancora di buono e questo lo tranquillizza parecchio.

Quando la sua sete è placata e il dolore al naso un attimo calmato, lo sguardo gli cade sotto il letto, dove ha riposto le tele nuove del tutto bianche e le tele già dipinte, le une accanto alle altre. Sposta le gambe per vederle meglio, quando con il profilo dei piedi ne accarezza lo spigolo e il lato; ne estrae una e la osserva al buio, per l'effetto che fa. Il primo disegno, quello fatto in classe assieme a tutti gli altri, che raffigura l'occhio enorme al di sopra di tutto. È una cosa che ha fatto anche successivamente, seppure in altra forma. Si prova a chiedere l'effetto che potrebbe fare se invece lo mettesse in basso, magari rivolto in una direzione all'interno del disegno stesso invece che allo spettatore, implicitamente. E potrebbe essere questo l'argomento della sua prossima opera, o almeno un progetto iniziale.

Dell'ultimo disegno fatto, ancora non ne ha trovato titolo.

Nel riporre la tela al suo posto, capita che lo sguardo cada al suo zainetto, lontano ai piedi del letto. Una luce lampeggia al suo interno, una luce che ha ignorato per parecchio tempo e che all'improvviso cattura la sua attenzione: è il cellulare, al quale dev'essere arrivato un messaggio oppure una chiamata persa. Scatta in quella direzione, per raccattare tutto in un abbraccio; affonda la mano dentro lo zainetto scuro, alla ricerca dell'apparecchio elettronico – lo trova che vibra leggermente, in attesa di un po' di considerazione.

Messaggio. Kei Tsukishima. Ricevuto alle 17.58, quasi quattro ore prima.

Tadashi apre velocemente il cellulare e legge il messaggio, con gli occhi già sgranati. Se non fosse abbastanza sicuro di essere sveglio, che il sonno non l'abbia colto mentre è caduto dal letto e ha sbattuto la testa contro il pavimento, potrebbe quasi dire che è un sogno. Specialmente per il contenuto.

“Ti andrebbe di uscire, domani pomeriggio?”.

Diretto e essenziale, senza alcun tipo di fronzolo. Tadashi si permette di pensare che Kei non voglia incontrarlo per farsi ritrarre in un orario diverso dal solito, perché neanche lui potrebbe essere così sfacciato da proporre una seduta pagata al di fuori delle pattuite, e se avesse voluto semplicemente spostare l'orario dell'incontro usuale lo avrebbe detto in modo diverso, come già è capitato altre volte.

Quindi, per qualche secondo, rimane spiazzato e incerto, senza sapere cosa scrivere. Poi le dita si muovono da sole.

“Dove?”.

Pensa dopo aver mandato la risposta che magari sarebbe stato più cortese chiedere scusa per il ritardo, che magari sta lavorando o dormendo, a seconda degli orari del suo turno. Stringe tra le mani il cellulare e si da ripetutamente dell'idiota, almeno finché dopo pochi minuti non arriva il secondo messaggio di Kei.

“Davanti all'Università, 16.30.”.

Cuore in tumulto. Decisamente, quella notte non riesce proprio a dormire.

 

 

Kei lo porta lontano, grazie alla metropolitana, in un viaggio che dura diversi minuti di silenzio e un tragitto mai percorso prima. Tadashi rimane tutto il tempo a fissare l'esterno del finestrino, con il viso quasi schiacciato contro il vetro – un po' per la quantità della gente all'interno del vagone, un po' per sua personale iniziativa. Per quanto la città possa risultare tutta uguale, a un occhio distratto, sono state davvero poche in passato le occasioni per il ragazzo di vedere qualcosa di più che non il semplice percorso tra Università e casa, avanti e indietro.

Passeggiano per i sentieri di un bel parco, l'uno vicino all'altro, con qualche chiacchiera e mezzi sorrisi solo da una delle due parti; prendono un gelato a un chiosco ambulante e una bibita freddissima che sa più che altro di zucchero, prima di terminare il loro viaggio su una panchina di legno, ridipinta da poco a quanto suggerisce l'odore pungente di vernice.

Colori brillanti e vivi sotto un sole generoso, tra lo stagno delle papere e i diversi alberi di ciliegi ormai dai rami pieni delle sole foglie: sempre uno spettacolo, per quanto non dipinto di rosa tenue. Qualche animaletto si avvicina incuriosito, ma Kei lo manda via veloce con un movimento del piede e quindi rimangono soli.

Ha accennato, prima, di portarlo a mangiare fuori, se ha la pazienza e i soldi. Tadashi può anche aspettare, eppure non gli va molto crogiolarsi nel silenzio troppo rilassato. Eccitato ancora per l'invito stesso a quello strano appuntamento e mosso da una serie di dubbi che si è sempre trattenuto per se stesso, si arrischia a qualcosa di più che semplici parole di riguardo e di convenzione. Non gli è parso che Kei si senta a disagio, così ne approfitta.

-Come mai fai il modello per l'università?

L'altro ragazzo gli risponde tranquillo, giocando con il filo delle proprie cuffie, sempre all'altezza del suo collo. Non lo guarda, ma non lo fa per timidezza o altro: osserva un punto imprecisato dell'orizzonte, tranquillo.

-Arrotondo la paga del lavoro.

-Ah.

-L'assistente di uno dei vostri professori è un vecchio amico di famiglia, mi ha presentato lui quando c'è stata l'occasione.

-Ho capito.

Niente di eclatante, soltanto un'informazione in più, un particolare aggiunto al quadro generale delle cose. Tadashi lo osserva in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di ritrovare un'altra domanda molto interessante tra le diverse che ha intenzione di porgli.

Sorride appena, avvicinandosi un poco di più col proprio corpo.

-Lavori da tanto tempo a quel bar?

-No. Ho fatto altri lavori da quando mi sono trasferito qui. Faccio il cameriere da qualche mese.

-Ti trovi bene?

-Mi sono abituato a fatica a lavorare fino a notte fonda. Ma devo dire che a parte questo non è proprio male come lavoro.

Kei sospira, portando le braccia dapprima in alto, per stendere i muscoli e toglier loro il torpore che li ha colti in quella calma prolungata, e poi incrocia i polsi dietro la propria nuca, appoggiando sopra i palmi delle mani quindi la testa e i capelli.

Gli cadono un po' gli occhiali sul naso, fa una piccola smorfia e non li rimette a posto.

-Oggi è il mio primo giorno libero, dopo tanto tempo.

-E lo stai passando con me?

Lo guarda in viso: ha un'espressione terribilmente buffa. La sua, di espressione, si piega in un ghigno storto, che non ha molto del tenero – denota un certo fastidio per l'ingenua sincerità con cui Tadashi lo tratta, quasi avesse qualcuno di troppo speciale davanti a sé. È uno sciocco, a Kei non piace particolarmente.

-Mi ricordavo che hai poche lezioni il mercoledì, no? E tutti i miei colleghi oggi lavorano, come al solito.

-Non hai amici?

-Non qui. Tu?

Tadashi sorride e si fa un po' piccolo, rivelando nei gesti una natura che è remissiva e timida da principio, a tratti troppo discreta. Kei si stupisce, d'altronde, come una persona del genere possa fare tutto quel chiasso quando parla, se all'improvviso sembra essere toccato da una delicatezza del genere.

-Frequento qualche collega universitario, posso dire di essere amico almeno di tre di loro.

-Da dove vieni?

-Dal Tohoku.

-Anche tu? La mia famiglia è originaria di quelle parti.

-Davvero? Che coincidenza.

Sorride di nuovo, a quel modo assurdo. È felice e non riesce a nasconderlo.

Kei decide di alzarsi e l'altro ragazzo lo segue.

Le luci dei lampioni sono già state accese, le prime insegne luminose dei vari bar e locali brillano a intermittenza davanti ai loro occhi quasi distratti. Il rumore delle macchine è una scia continua, che li accompagna a ogni passo.

Una via laterale li conduce a un piccolo locale la cui insegna esplica chiaramente il tipo di piatti lì serviti, facendo un gioco di parole tra “curry” e la carne di manzo. C'è anche un disegno piuttosto semplice, stilizzato, che fa sorridere Tadashi.

Kei rivela che è un posto dove mangiava spesso, quando lavorava in quella zona, e garantisce la bontà dei piatti, quasi ce ne sia la necessità. Tadashi si fida, senza bisogno di rassicurazioni – chiede al cameriere, però, di aiutarlo nella scelta, che il troppo piccante non gli piace e preferirebbe della carne non troppo cotta, se è possibile.

Non devono aspettare tanto, perché il locale è piccolo e la clientela, quel giorno, non è molto numerosa. Ma mentre Tadashi è intendo a gustarsi il proprio piatto, Kei lo guarda attentamente, cercando di cogliere qualcosa che gli sfugge.

-Yamaguchi-kun, dimmi una cosa.

-Che c'è?

-Come mai hai deciso di fare l'accademia d'arte?

Non è una domanda che gli hanno rivolto in poche persone, specialmente considerando il fatto che non spicca quasi in nessuno dei corsi che frequenta – come la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi, anche se almeno loro hanno una risposta precisa con la quale levarsi presto dall'imbarazzo.

Lui a malapena, perché ancora non è sicuro. Rispondere a parole non è mai stato troppo semplice.

Gli sorride mesto.

-Non mi sentivo portato per nessun ambito di studio. Né la matematica né la letteratura hanno mai fatto per me, devo dire.

Kei schiocca la lingua, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

-L'arte non è per tutti. O sei un genio o non sei nessuno.

-Non vedo la cosa in modo così drastico. Credo che l'impegno possa venire ripagato, in qualche modo.

-Come? Con una carriera mediocre e un futuro incerto? Non è certo un tipo di vita che s'addice a una persona per bene.

Kei lo guarda in viso, direttamente negli occhi, sicuro di quello che sta dicendo. Ha un'espressione mista tra la sufficienza e il disgusto, qualcosa di così dissimile e così uguale allo stesso tempo dall'espressione che gli ha rivolto la primissima volta che si sono incontrati. Quasi stesse dicendo a se stesso di aver avuto sempre ragione, che nel cervello di quelli come lui ci sono solo farfalle che volano e nient'altro.

Si sente un po' ferito, dentro.

Si guarda entrambe le mani, per ricordarsi come mai ha intrapreso proprio quella strada. Lui non ha rimpianti a riguardo, sa di non potersene mai pentire. Lo ha fatto unicamente per il proprio orgoglio e il proprio ego, perché è su queste due cose che può basare il proprio futuro – nient'altro che se medesimo.

-Vorrei essere capace di dare soddisfazione a me stesso, prima di tutto.

-Questo ti aiuterà?

-Credo proprio di sì.

Un timido sorriso, nonostante le ultime parole sull'argomento che Kei decide di pronunciare.

-Non si vive di soli sogni, Yamaguchi-kun. Quelli sono adatti soltanto alle bocche degli sciocchi.

E Tadashi finalmente capisce cosa non va, in quello sguardo che tanto ha desiderato e che tanto ha amato, con la passione tipica dell'artista. Lo vede chiaramente in questo momento, perché Kei si svela in un solo attimo di debolezza e di amarezza che curva le sue labbra e fa diventare la sua espressione quasi collerica, per pochi e celerissimi istanti.

Kei è uno di quelli che credono gli sia stato strappato il sogno dagli occhi.

 

 

Il quinto disegno ha una base di acquarelli, su cui Tadashi poi disegna con un pennarello nero contorni e dettagli grossolani. Ha una tela più grande comprata per l'occasione, ma ne sfrutta solo parte del centro per i colori, e tutto il resto per le sue linee storte. Gli occhi alla base del centro sono troppo vicini ai piedi del soggetto, sembra quasi che la figura vi cammini sopra, calpestandoli con tutto il proprio peso – e considerando che è un corpo più tozzo del solido, morbido come potrebbe esserlo un sacco di patate, non dà certo una buona impressione.

Tadashi stesso, alla fine del lavoro, non è davvero soddisfatto.

-Forse avrei dovuto usare diversi colori...

Il suo sguardo indugia su un azzurro non troppo convinto, che contorna quello che dovrebbe essere il viso della figura. Kei non dice nulla a riguardo, e non perché voglia risparmiargli giudizi piuttosto acidi, quanto perché da principio non ha ancora capito cosa l'altro voglia ottenere.

-Forse dovrei cominciare a disegnare su carta...

Kei sbuffa, sistemandosi meglio il proprio zaino sulla spalla. Lo guarda, ma non si avvicina al disegno più di quanto già non sia; si munisce della solita smorfia, quando alza le cuffie alle orecchie e si avvia verso l'uscita della stanza, cogliendo l'altro impreparato e obbligandolo a raccogliere in fretta e furia le ultime cose che ha lasciato sparse.

Non ha cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti, da quando hanno parlato due settimane prima, ed è rumoroso come al solito. Gli risulta quasi più accanito di prima, a tratti, o è probabile che sia soltanto un'impressione giacché pure prima sembrava più che interessato al suo sguardo. E se sulle prime a Kei poco importava la motivazione dietro un tale atteggiamento, lentamente gli è sorto dentro una piccola e discreta curiosità per quella insistenza non molesta.

Lo paga per stare fermo a farsi ritrarre, e nel silenzio si formano un sacco di domande. Lui è curioso di natura, per quanto si armi di quell'indifferenza mordace. Gli piace sapere le cose, anche quando si tratta di sentimenti umani.

Se non fosse così, non sarebbe indispettito per il semplice sospetto che l'unica cosa che al ragazzo interessa davvero di lui sono soltanto i suoi occhi, quasi non fosse nient'altro che un mero oggetto di lavoro.

Fa diversi metri a passo lento prima di sentire la sua voce titubante.

-S-stasera devi lavorare?

Quando lo guarda, ha la cartella sulla spalla messa male e la tela da disegno storta sotto l'ascella. Un po' di rossore per la corsa per raggiungerlo – ha le gambe più corte delle sue, d'altronde, e nessuna preparazione fisica con cui rimediare alla cosa.

-Sì.

Un po' di delusione, ma nessun tentennamento.

-E quando stacchi?

-Verso le tre e mezza.

-Del mattino?

Lo dista qualche passo, subito Tadashi recupera. Si morde il labbro incerto sul da farsi, hanno quasi raggiunto le scale per i piani inferiori quando gli rivolge la vera e propria proposta.

Pensa che debba aver raccolto buona parte del proprio coraggio, o si sia forse illuso quando lui per primo gli ha chiesto di vedersi fuori da quell'edificio soffocante. In qualche modo, lo apprezza.

-Ti andrebbe di fare colazione assieme, verso le cinque?

-Alle cinque dormo.

-Quattro e mezza?

È quasi sicuro che avrebbe preferito dormire, piuttosto che alzarsi alle tre per vederlo. Per questo acconsente a quell'orario. Lui, tanto, ha tutto il pomeriggio libero, può anche mettersi a dormire a mezzogiorno e svegliarsi di nuovo alle sei del pomeriggio.

-Va bene.

Lui sorride, come al solito. Niente cambia.

-Grazie, Tsukishima-kun.

 

 

Tadashi gli ha fatto un regalo: gli ha portato il quadro dai mille occhi.

-So che questo è quello che ti è piaciuto di più. Mi farebbe piacere che lo tenessi tu.

Sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante se non glielo avesse consegnato mentre facevano colazione, all'interno di quel bar silenzioso. Lo ha incartato e nascosto, ma nell'aprirlo lì in mezzo alla gente comune Kei si è sentito lo stesso a disagio, e lì per lì avrebbe voluto rifiutare.

Tadashi ha insistito quel tanto e quel tanto rumorosamente da obbligarlo a tenere il regalo, purché la smettesse di attirare l'attenzione su di loro.

È stato molto contento quando lo ha preso, per quanto si sia premurato di mostrargli la faccia più brutta che poteva fare. La sua felicità è stata intoccabile.

-Ho deciso come intitolarlo. Vuoi saperlo?

Lo ha zittito con un secco no e questo è riuscito a spegnere il suo entusiasmo per qualche nanosecondo. Poi il cameriere è arrivato con la loro colazione, quindi è tornato allegro. Kei ha risposto a borbottii per il resto del loro incontro, quando e come gli andava – tranne quando gli ha proposto di offrigli un secondo caffè, allora lo ha pure ringraziato, perché davvero il sonno ha cominciato a farsi sentire sulle sue tempie e per non cadere di faccia contro il tavolo necessitava di un'ingente dose di caffeina stimolante.

Quell'affare gli è pesato contro il braccio e il fianco per tutto il tragitto fino a casa, perché è troppo grande per poterlo mettere dentro lo zaino o in qualsiasi tipo di sacchetto e quindi è stato costretto a tenerlo in mano per quasi mezz'ora, trascinato avanti in quello stato così particolare tra la veglia e l'urgente bisogno di dormire dopo più di ventiquattrore che non si ha toccato il materasso e intriso della sola volontà di possedere un cuscino contro la propria faccia, magari capace di soffocarlo nel mentre.

Apre la porta del proprio appartamento con lentezza, soppesando senza volerlo i propri gesti. I suoi vicini dormono tutti: sono le sei di mattina di domenica, è già una sorpresa che per strada ci sia qualche macchina con la volontà di muoversi e qualche gatto così vivace da inseguire i poveri fringuelli troppo stupidi e incauti. Non ha quindi la necessità, per cortesia o altro, di salutare chicchessia e mostrare la propria faccia lugubre, gonfia di occhiaie e di sei ore di lavoro.

Riconosce sul ciglio dell'ingresso l'odore di fritto dell'ultimo pasto che ha consumato tra quelle mura. Si toglie le scarpe e mugugna, facendo cadere quanto ha tra le mani a terra e togliendosi come meglio riesce la giacca dalle spalle – è quasi estate, ma non fa ancora così tanto caldo da accendere il condizionatore per tutto il giorno; poi la casa è stata tenuta all'ombra, già di suo posizionata verso il nord: almeno, ha la fortuna di essere vivibile fino a pomeriggio inoltrato.

Raggiunge il bagno, per sciacquarsi il viso e bagnarsi un poco il collo. Lava le mani e bagna i piedi stanchi, donando loro un po' di refrigerio. Rantola verso la propria camera da letto, pochi metri quadri più un letto storto, e cade letteralmente sopra il proprio materasso, con gli occhiali che sobbalzano assieme a lui.

Sospira nervoso, per la prima volta dopo diverse ore – non che si sia trattenuto di fronte a Tadashi, ma ha comunque la sensazione addosso che l'altro non abbia capito o che abbia fatto finta di non capire, visto i deludenti risultati che sono stati raggiunti.

Non gli ha mai detto che quel quadro gli piacesse, eppure lui ha deciso di propria spontanea volontà di fargliene dono. Lo ha anche finito, prima di farlo, perché ogni occhio fosse al proprio posto e lo sfondo non solo abbozzato: lo ha guardato bene, quando è stato solo per più di cinque minuti, prima che un altro imbarazzante rossore lo ammutolisse e lo facesse irritare oltre modo.

Non crede neanche ora di poter dire ad alta voce che quel quadro gli piaccia, perché non riesce a definire la sensazione che gli provoca ogni volta che lo guarda. Lo ha canzonato la prima volta che lo ha visto, ma è stata una semplice via di fuga con la quale si è salvato da dare ulteriori spiegazioni.

Sembra quasi che, per quanto siano i suoi occhi quelli rappresentati, raffigurino gli occhi che ha addosso – della gente, di Tadashi stesso. E il fatto che il suo volto non abbia neanche espressione non gli piace granché.

Lo irrita anche molto il fatto che debba pensare queste cose prima di addormentarsi, per colpa di quello stupido. Non sa neanche il titolo di quel maledetto quadro, ma questa è una cosa molto semplice a cui rimediare.

Prende il telefono, senza pensarci due volte, forse davvero spinto dall'incredibile stanchezza che lo anima. Digita veloce e pieno di rabbia, decidendo all'istante che se quell'altro non gli risponde entro i cinque minuti non acconsentirà mai più a vederlo.

“Come si intitola?”

Deve aspettare giusto ventitré secondi, perché anche Tadashi è stanco e non indovina i tasti al primo tentativo.

Quando ha letto, Kei sbuffa ancora e lancia via il cellulare.

Che titolo stupido.

 

 

*******

 

 

Kei lo guarda mentre sistema un album da disegno nuovo nuovo sul cavalletto, al posto della solita tela. Sono fogli piuttosto grandi e sottili, quindi ne mette più di uno sopra il sostegno di legno perché facciano resistenza. Ha portato soltanto strumenti leggeri, quel giorno, niente che possa calcare troppo sul materiale così fragile.

Sgabello al solito posto.

Kei si avvicina a tela e pittore.

-Perché invece degli occhi non provi a disegnare qualcos'altro?

Tadashi sulle prime non capisce, anche perché l'ultimo disegno di cui hanno parlato è quello dai mille occhi, e immaginarsi altre parti anatomiche in quella proporzione gli fa più strano che altro. Lo guarda con tutta l'incomprensione del mondo.

-Intendi... come tante mani?

Kei fa una smorfia, riuscendo a immaginare qualcosa di ancora più terribile del quadro di cui gli è stato fatto dono.

-No, intendo figure normali. Con tutte le proporzioni giuste.

-Oh.

Kei non dice altro, lasciando nell'imbarazzo lo studente d'arte, che si ritrova costretto a dare una giustificazione per quanto detto in precedenza. Diventa anche un po' rosso, mentre porta la mano destra a grattarsi distrattamente i capelli sulla nuca.

-Non lo so, non credo di averci mai pensato.

-Non avrebbe dovuto essere la prima cosa?

-Beh, te l'ho detto. Io non sono molto bravo a disegnare.

-Per questo fai disegni astratti?

-Mi sento più a mio agio così.

Alza le spalle, fa il suo solito sorriso mesto. Kei non si impressiona tanto per le sue buone maniere, rimane fermo nelle proprie convinzioni. Lo sta sfidando, più o meno esplicitamente, perché sente che tutto quello prolungherà soltanto la sua frustrazione e sicuramente non altro.

Tadashi capisce che gli deve ancora una risposta, e quindi si affretta.

-M-ma se vuoi un disegno più verosimile, posso provarci.

-Vorrei capire se ne sei capace o meno. E vorrei scegliere io la posizione, questa volta.

-Va bene, come desideri tu.

Ha lo sguardo basso mentre comincia a spogliarsi. Giacca, cravatta, camicia e pantaloni.

Non gli rimane niente addosso quando si appoggia sulla sedia, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso – Tadashi non lo ha mai voltato da avere gli occhi così diretti, in tutti i suoi precedenti disegni, perché non riusciva a fissarlo a quella maniera così immediata.

Diventa rossissimo e gli occhi faticano davvero a non guardargli le gambe. Tuttavia, Kei sembra totalmente a proprio agio, non si scompone neppure.

-Ti metti così?

-Sì.

-Ma sei nud-

-Va bene così.

Lui ha stipulato i termini dell'accordo e lui li ha rotti. Tadashi non può rimproverarsi nulla a quel punto, perché è protetto dall'assoluta regolarità delle proprie azioni. Tuttavia, benché in linea teorica una cosa del genere non gli creerebbe alcun tipo di problema, dopo tutti i pareri che si sono scambiati e dopo quel poco di loro stessi che hanno condiviso, vedere Kei senza niente addosso gli fa uno strano effetto. Ma ancora più brutta è la sensazione di consapevolezza di doverlo rappresentare così, senza nessuna metafora artistica a indirizzare i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri.

Le dita faticano a cominciare il disegno, quella volta molto più che altre.

Parte dalle forme base di riferimento, con il solito tratto leggero che non calca quasi nulla; una precisa sagoma prende vita man mano sempre più definita. È proporzionata, viene fornita di diverse ombre e tridimensionalità, curve che assomigliano per lo più a materia viva che non a un corpo nato da una matita.

Il viso, però, pare la brutta parodia di qualcosa di inespresso. E Kei lo nota subito, quando Tadashi gli mostra riluttante il proprio disegno, qualche ora dopo.

-Questo fa schifo.

Vede la sua testa andare in basso, con quel solito gesto di mestizia con la quale risponde sempre alle sue provocazioni. Non crede che non sia sincero, ma quello che lo urta è il suo continuare avanti nonostante tutto.

Perché, ne è sicuro, questo errore non lo fermerà dal provarci ancora e ancora, nonostante sia evidente che le sue dita e le sue mani non potranno mai e poi mai imparare a disegnare meglio di così.

-M-mi dispiace, non credo di essere stato molto ispirato.

-Lo noto. Quindi, non sai disegnare normalmente.

-A quanto pare no.

Sorride, per un motivo che sa solo lui.

Kei alza le cuffie grandi alle orecchie e accende la musica nel lettore, per non dover attenderlo né ascoltare i suoi goffi richiami. Non ha molta voglia di aspettarlo, quel giorno, né di mangiare con lui.

Vuole solo tornare a casa e fissare, per quel tempo che lo separa dall'inizio del lavoro, il quadro che gli è stato regalato, come ha fatto diverse volte nei giorni precedenti.

 

 

Per l'incontro successivo esordisce con un sorriso frettoloso e molta più agitazione addosso del solito.

-Oggi non ti trattengo molto. Ho solo bisogno di una posa da diverse angolazioni.

Kei rimane basito, lì per lì, e non lo aiuta per niente quando spinge la cattedra della stanza, unico mobile dentro quelle quattro pareti, al suo centro esatto, lì dove di solito posiziona la sedia su cui Kei si accomoda. Indica la superficie orizzontale, una volta che ha finito l'operazione.

-Mettiti sopra qui, per favore.

Lo fa sedere di fianco, col davanti rivolto alla porta che da all'esterno e il viso girato dall'altra parte. Gli spiega che dovrebbe sentirsi come dentro un cerchio, quindi magari cercare di arcuare la schiena un poco e piegare la punta del piede verso l'alto, con la gamba piegata morbidamente – si scusa anche di non essere riuscito a procurarsi niente che lo possa aiutare in tal senso, ma sarebbe stato davvero difficile per lui trovare una circonferenza abbastanza grande da contenere la sua intera figura. Kei cerca di accontentarlo per come può e alla fine raggiunge una posa adatta, che però rimane piuttosto forzata e per niente facile da mantenere.

Fortunatamente, Tadashi lo ha previsto e non gli chiede niente al di fuori della sua portata.

-Abbi pazienza, ci vorranno pochi minuti.

Detto questo, estrae velocemente tre fogli dalla propria cartella, su cui già sono stati largamente abbozzati una serie di dettagli. Su due c'è una sorta di grande cerchio, che Kei intuisce sia la pupilla dell'occhio, mentre il terzo solo una linea e dei paesaggi abbozzati, gli stessi che sono all'interno della circonferenza nel primo e nel secondo dei fogli; sono tutte immagini collegate le une alle altre, lo stesso soggetto visto da tre diverse prospettive, e Kei si trova sdraiato proprio sul loro confine, che è questo gigantesco occhio vuoto. Come idea, non la ritiene poi così malvagia.

Tadashi schizza velocemente, la gamba che pende e le braccia appoggiate al ventre, il collo teso e il tronco all'indietro. Impiega meno di dieci minuti per il primo foglio, altrettanti per il secondo, mentre per il terzo appena di più. Ma quando ha finito, è un sospiro di sollievo.

-Puoi andare, grazie mille!

Gli sorride contento, poi però torna al proprio posto, sedere sullo sgabello e foglio sopra il cavalletto, e invece della matita che ha tenuto in mano fino a quel momento comincia a usare dei strani pennarelli, che emanano molta più puzza di alcool di quelli normali.

Kei vorrebbe dirgli che si sente un po' offeso per quel repentino cambio, quasi all'improvviso non considerasse neppure la sua presenza. Ma in fin dei conti è stato così dal loro primissimo incontro, solo che Tadashi non ha mai avuto un'attenzione così veloce per la sua persona, insistendo su di lui in quanto oggetto d'arte per diverse ore. Così gli pare tutto troppo breve, troppo poco significativo.

Stizzito, decide di andare a prendersi qualcosa da bere. Lascia lo zainetto nell'aula, perché qualche soldo lo ha pure in tasca e non gli servono che spiccioli – Tadashi lo saluta frettolosamente quando lo vede ormai sull'uscio della porta, e lui non risponde neanche.

Si rifugia per diverso tempo al bar dell'università, a bere caffè e a mangiare una fetta di torta. Si mette a un tavolo isolato, piccolo ma sufficiente per contenere la sua noia, e per una buona mezz'ora gioca col proprio telefonino per cercare di distrarsi.

Niente riesce però a togliergli dalla testa quella indisponente curiosità. Guardare Tadashi lavorare, da davanti il quadro, gli crea un'aspettativa soffusa, perché comunque la certezza di poter pretenderne la presa visione, in quanto soggetto e oggetto dello studio, lo salva da una qualsiasi richiesta fatta a voce.

Sarebbe stato diverso attendere lì, senza far nulla, mentre l'altro non lo guarda e si dedica nient'altro che alle proprie immaginifiche sensazioni.

Dopo quasi un'ora, non riesce più a stare fermo. Si alza senza grazia dal proprio posto, non calcolando la reazione di chi gli sta vicino, e ripercorre lo stesso tragitto fatto in precedenza a ritroso, fino all'aula dove ancora è Tadashi.

Ha le dita sporche di inchiostro – ha un pennino nerissimo in mano, col quale ha appena finito di delineare precisamente i contorni delle figure del disegno. Un sorriso largo sul volto.

Kei non gli chiederà mai più di fare qualcosa di diverso che i suoi occhi così speciali.

-Guarda che bello che è venuto!

È un sogno, l'una è l'altra parte.

Un cielo stellato di notte sopra una città dormiente, una bella giornata che si stende lungo un prato fiorito e un ciliegio in fiore dal colore rosa acceso. Lui in mezzo, nel privilegio di vivere entrambi quei mondi.

 

 

Lo nota qualcuno della sua stessa classe, che qualcosa è cambiato nel modello del corso.

Si ritrovano sempre attorno a Kei Tsukishima, verso la fine del trimestre e quindi davvero troppo vicino al periodo degli esami estivi. Quasi tutti sono alle prese con le proprie ansie e le proprie paure, c'è un serpeggiante timore circa quello che accadrà nel giro di poche settimane, l'agitazione circa i vari progetti da affrontare in poco tempo. Qualcuno si porta seco anche diversi esami non superati, tra cui lo stesso Tadashi che non brilla affatto in diverse materie, e c'è concentrazione e distrazione che si alternano visivamente con più isterismo.

Lo sguardo di lui è davvero cambiato. Sembra quasi che ci sia una parvenza di interesse, quando volge gli occhi alla platea che lo sta studiando.

Non che questo particolare influenzi sulla tonicità o meno dei suoi muscoli, sulla curva delle anche o sulla lunghezza e sinuosità delle sue dita, ma certo viene colto da chi è abituato a registrare qualsiasi tipo di dettaglio, specialmente quando lo deve rappresentare in modo così tanto fedele.

Le ragazze per lo più lo dicono tra di loro, i maschi rimangono quasi indifferenti alla questione. C'è un brusio di poco conto, che il professore non si degna neanche di sedare.

Ma qualcuno batte sulla spalla di Tadashi, nel bel mezzo della lezione, e gli fa cenno col viso di guardare meglio Kei.

-Sembra che stia guardando te, non trovi?

Non se n'è accorto prima, ormai così abituato ad avere un rapporto di reciproca corrispondenza con lui – almeno in questo, almeno quando ha una matita in mano e un foglio davanti. Si chiede, con un sorriso e un cenno del capo in risposta, quando abbia cominciato a trovarlo così naturale e implicito, e quando abbia anche smesso di stupirsene: è una cosa importante, lui non ha avuto modo di considerarla a dovere. Rimedierà.

E quel giorno, il suo disegno riesce stranamente a renderlo più contento che mai.

 

 

Terzultimo incontro, inchiostro liquido sparso con uno strano pennello. Qualcosa che ricorda un misto tra una luna e un occhio, con diverse venature rossastre, per rappresentare un'insonnia non molto generosa.

Kei non ha ancora alzato le proprie cuffie alle orecchie, che Tadashi fa un rapido cenno a quelle – ed esordisce con una delle domande che si è tenuto dentro da troppo tempo.

-Che musica ascolti?

Kei ha imparato che quella che gli rivolge non è altro che semplice curiosità. Se forse in cuor suo Tadashi prova il desiderio di avvicinarsi un poco a lui, in termini il più umani possibili, non farebbe davvero mai niente per violare la sua privacy.

Quello che Kei gli offre, gli viene dato per sua volontà.

Così, il ragazzo più alto gli porge senza esserne costretto direttamente le proprie cuffie, lasciandolo alquanto spiazzato.

-Ah! No, no, non volev-

-Non fa nulla. Ascolta pure.

Non vuole ascoltare le sue stupide scuse. Né tanto meno rispondervi.

Tadashi allora si avvicina, lasciando i propri strumenti di lavoro al loro posto. La stanza è ancora più silenziosa di prima, mentre lui alza le cuffie alle orecchie e attende che l'altro accenda il lettore della musica, per cominciare ad ascoltare.

Un piccolo click e qualcosa inizia.

L'espressione dello studente si perde via via, gli occhi si fanno vacui e la sensazione tutta udito.

Un altro piccolo pezzo del mondo di Kei, in quella musica ritmata e allegra, vivace. Aveva sentito di sfuggita alcune melodie, diverse volte, ma il poterlo fare in modo da non lasciarsi sfuggire niente è davvero un'altra cosa. Apprezza la sensazione in sé, attende un altro paio di canzoni prima di sfilarsi le cuffie e farglielo presente.

-Mi piace.

-Anche a me.

Sorride, abbassando assertivo lo sguardo.

Cogliendo l'occasione che gli sembra più che proficua, decide di togliersi altre curiosità – o semplicemente allungare quel momento appena un poco di più, con altri dettagli da ricordare e associare al suo nome e alla sua immagine.

Insiste, e l'altro non fa alcuna resistenza.

-Ascolti solo questo genere?

-No, me ne piacciono diversi.

-Cos'altro ti piace, oltre la musica?

-Le fragole.

-Oh! A me piacciono tanto le patatine fritte, invece!

-E i dinosauri.

-Questo è veramente grande, Tsukishima-kun!

Kei ha detto le primissime cose che gli sono venute in mente, tralasciandone che potevano essere ben più importanti. Ma in effetti, paiono lo stesso apprezzate, vista la reazione che l'altro ha avuto. Sa qualcosa di lui, senza neanche aver fatto lo sforzo di chiederglielo.

Sul suo viso, per la prima volta in tre mesi che si frequentano, spunta un sorriso pulito, che non è accompagnato tipo di ghigno. E data la non abitudine a un gesto del genere, il suo corpo e il suo spirito si proteggono, d'istinto, col sorgere di una risata leggiadra, che mette in allarme l'altro.

Tadashi non sa come reagire, ed è quasi sul punto di indietreggiare.

-Tsukishima-kun?

Kei lo ferma. Ha degli occhi così lucidi, quando lo guarda.

-Sei un po' strano, lasciatelo dire.

Lo colpisce davvero: una nuova emozione così viva. Sorride ancora e senza che ne debba sapere davvero il motivo si unisce alla sua risata leggera.

 

 

*******

 

 

Sotto un sole aperto, con una pupilla strana confinata al suo zenit come in rappresentanza a un simbolo religioso fatto soltanto a metà, pezzi di corpo sparso sono appesi ai rami di un albero spoglio, i cui fiori rossi sono caduti per terra e si sono afflosciati per quello che dovrebbe essere lo trascorrere del tempo. Kei è inquietato da questa visione, anche se i suoi arti assomigliano per lo più a pure parti anatomiche dislocate, in assenza completa di sangue.

Intuisce una certa inquietudine nell'animo di Tadashi, che lo tocca intimamente. Per questo sobbalza quando l'altro gli si rivolge, a metà della camicia allacciata.

-Tsukishima-kun, posso chiederti una cosa?

Non lo ferma con alcuna parola, quindi lui continua. Ma abbassa lo sguardo nel farlo, per quella solita timidezza e per quel solito rispetto con cui lo investe a sproposito.

-Per un esame, ci è stato chiesto un nostro progetto, una composizione fatta da noi fuori dal campo dei corsi universitari. Volevo presentare uno dei disegni in cui ci sei tu.

Kei non è molto toccato dalla questione, sulle prime. Non riesce a comprendere quale sia il problema per cui l'altro abbia dovuto chiederlo con così tante cerimonie. A tratti, ne è un po' infastidito.

-Perché mi stai chiedendo il permesso?

-N-non era questo lo scopo iniziale dei nostri incontri.

-Lo so. Ma i disegni sono tuoi, puoi farne quello che desideri.

-Davvero?

-Sì.

Tadashi è contento, ma ormai il dubbio si è insinuato in Kei, che non ha alcun ritegno nel mostrarlo. Finisce di abbottonarsi la camicia e recupera anche la propria cravatta, ultimo tocco per essere di nuovo presentabile.

Di quei giorni, più studenti frequentano l'università anche il week end, per prepararsi agli esami e per esercitarsi in altre cose. Non è stata la prima volta che hanno dovuto chiudere la porta a chiave, e a lungo andare i continui rumori hanno disturbato anche lui.

-Ti serve forse quello che hai dato a me?

-Ah? No, no! Quello è un regalo che ti ho dato!

-Credo che sia uno dei tuoi migliori. Certo lo valuterebbero bene.

Non si rende conto che la sua insistenza è qualcosa di inaspettato, per Tadashi, che prima di quel momento non ha mai registrato un così palese interesse. Non è certo per timidezza che Kei non ha detto quasi nulla a proposito del suo gusto su un quadro o un altro, perché ha comunicato in modo diverso la sua netta preferenza per due singole opere. Che arrivi a dirlo con parole esplicite lo confonde un po', perché sfiora un nervo scoperto che non credeva di possedere.

Si fa ancora più mesto, dunque.

-Quello era un esperimento artistico senza alcun tipo di tecnica precisa, non credo sia esattamente consono per una valutazione universitaria.

E il suo farsi mesto indispone, indispettisce Kei in modo altrettanto inaspettato, così come tutte le risposte che gli dà successivamente alla sua provocazione.

-Che senso ha avuto farlo, allora?

-Per mio diletto.

-Abbiamo sprecato tutto questo tempo unicamente per questo?

-N-non mi pare di averlo sprecato, il mio tempo. È stato molto proficuo.

-A chi altri fai vedere i quadri, oltre che me?

-Non ho ancora avuto occasione di farli vedere a nessuno.

Ultimo incontro, Kei non si fa trovare davanti all'entrata della scuola come al solito, lasciando Tadashi sotto lo scrosciare fuori stagione di un giorno di pioggia inattesa.

 

 

L'unico oggetto che si è portato dalla propria vita precedente, quella che ha lasciato indietro quando si è separato dalla propria famiglia, è un modellino di plastica dura e verde che dovrebbe rappresentare un Apatosauro con il collo proteso e la coda curvata verso l'interno, bocca semi aperta. Alcuni particolari sono stati cancellati dal tempo, altri levigati dallo stesso agente, ma tutto sommato quel giocattolo di tanto tempo fa ha mantenuto integra la propria forma. Lo rigira tra le mani mentre fa passare il tempo, senza pensare a nulla.

Ha sentito il telefono squillare un paio di volte – soltanto perché si è dimenticato la suoneria accesa e non ha voglia di raggiungerlo, col rischio di vedere un nome noto sullo schermo, a mittente dei due messaggi che l'apparecchio gli registra. D'altronde, immagina già il contenuto di quanto si trova ivi scritto.

“Tutto bene?”

“È forse successo qualcosa?”

“Non importa per oggi, possiamo fare un'altra volta”

“Scusa se ti disturbo, ma vorrei sapere come stai”

Ci sono diverse forme per un medesimo concetto, Kei non ha neanche l'impellente desiderio di vedere quale l'altro abbia scelto per chiamarlo.

Quella mattina, non ha voluto assolutamente vederlo. Gli è rimasto il tarlo in testa dall'ultimo incontro, ed è stato incapace di levarselo in tempo. Vedere ancora Tadashi e il suo sorriso, le sue mani pronte a disegnare qualcosa che lo farebbe indispettire maggiormente: non vuole fare niente di tutto questo, e non si sente neppure obbligato a farlo. Dei suoi soldi può fare anche a meno, così come può fare a meno della gratificazione dei suoi complimenti gratuiti.

È disteso sul proprio letto, con le braccia in alto a sostenere il giocattolo. Ha tolto la sveglia dal telefono, ma non ha calcolato in principio l'abitudine di alzarsi comunque a una certa ora, il fine settimana, così si è ritrovato a sentire l'insistente battere della pioggia contro il vetro della propria finestra ancora oscurata dalla tenda spessa, trovando il suono tutt'altro che rilassante.

Il dinosauro gli cade addosso alla prima distrazione, distogliendolo dai propri pensieri e dandogli altro motivo per cui sbuffare – la coda gli è finita di peso sugli occhiali, che si sono schiacciati quindi contro il suo naso e contro gli zigomi. Decide di rimetterlo a posto, ritrovandosi però le mani libere.

Altro messaggio, e sono passati soltanto dieci minuti. La cosa sta cominciando a essere molesta. Decide di alzarsi e di prendere il telefonino, giusto per mandare una risposta all'altro e dirgli di smetterla, che è parecchio inopportuno. In realtà trova un solo messaggio di Tadashi e due del suo datore di lavoro, che gli chiede un cambio di turno improvviso che dovrebbe portarlo al bar dal primissimo pomeriggio fino a notte fonda. Almeno avrà qualcosa con cui distrarsi dai propri sensi di colpa.

Risponde velocemente e controlla l'ora. Sono le undici passate. Ha giusto il tempo di fare una doccia e mangiare prima di dover andare di fretta fuori di casa. Odia questo genere di imprevisti, così come odia muoversi sotto la pioggia, ma a quanto pare non può fare altrimenti.

Evita di leggere il messaggio di Tadashi e toglie la suoneria che lo avverte ogni cinque minuti circa. Va bene così, si dice, perché alla fin fine non c'è davvero niente che li leghi.

E ignora la boria e la crudeltà di un pensiero simile per semplice orgogliosa cocciutaggine.

 

 

Tadashi non ha una grande memoria dalla sua, a dire il vero, ma certi dettagli li ricorderebbe anche passati anni e anni dal loro effettivo uso. Si è ricordato quasi per sbaglio, perché tra i mille pensieri e le mille paranoie uscite in pochi minuti qualcosa di logico doveva pur esserci, che una volta Kei ha parlato del proprio luogo di lavoro. Zona e nome: con queste due cose, non è difficile cercare su una qualsiasi cartina di internet l'esatta ubicazione del locale desiderato, e recarvisi con i mezzi di trasporto.

Non vorrebbe sembrare inopportuno. Non è un suo amico stretto, per cui una visita improvvisa sarebbe giustificata comunque dal sentimento reciproco e disinteressato, e sarebbe quasi pronto a scommettere che Kei troverebbe alquanto fastidiosa la sua presenza in un luogo che non hanno mai condiviso prima, magari considerato intimo perché riguardante la sua sfera personale.

Crede di avere intuito che sia proprio quello, il loro problema. O quantomeno, il problema di Kei. Alcune delle sue domande lo hanno lasciato sorpreso e meravigliato, sulle prime, perché tutto voleva tranne che sembrare impertinente o, al contrario, indifferente alla sua persona tutta – ha pensato di poter comprare qualcosa di lui che gli sembrasse bello, senza considerare la totalità del suo essere e andando evidentemente oltre quello che era il limite tra di loro.

Si sono spinti pian piano troppo in là, senza rendersene conto. Scivolando l'uno verso l'altro in maniera naturale.

L'arte è vincolo, ma ostacolo pure al tempo stesso. Il solo modo per comunicare tra di loro, arido e meraviglioso al medesimo istante.

Non è insensibilità, quella che porta all'insoddisfazione, quanto a un desiderio inatteso e inappagato.

Impiega più del dovuto, rimanendo immobile sotto la pioggia battente a guardare da lontano l'ingresso del locale; dall'altra parte della strada, dove a dividerlo dal luogo fisico e concreto sta un'intera carreggiata e due marciapiedi ben spessi. Qualcuno lo urta e lo guarda male, lui si scusa con un gesto del capo e un piccolo inchino.

Scatta l'ennesimo verde al semaforo pedonale, lui temporeggia mentre la gente già comincia a scorrere. Si è fatto troppo tardi per aspettare ancora, in fin dei conti.

Si muove poco prima che scatti il colore arancione, e in pochi passi è vicinissimo all'ingresso.

 

 

Sorriso da gatto e capelli neri tirati all'indietro: il cameriere che accompagna Tadashi al proprio tavolo si prodiga in un inchino abituale, fatto così tante volte da risultare elegante e più raffinato del dovuto. Ha una cravatta nera al collo, perfettamente allacciata, e una camicia che pare dello stesso colore della neve.

-Benvenuto. Prego, si accomodi da questa parte.

È un ragazzo come lui, anche se Tadashi è portato a pensare che sia più grande, giusto di qualche anno maggiore. Lo segue silenziosamente fino al tavolo che quello ha scelto per lui, piccolo e discreto ma in mezzo a tanta luce, vicino a una bella pianta alta dalle foglie larghe e verdissime. Gli procura un menù velocemente e si allontana per farlo ambientare e per scegliere con calma, così da non mettergli fretta.

Tadashi si guarda attorno, con l'oggetto ancora chiuso tra le mani, perché è stato così preso dal cameriere e dai suoi modi educati da non aver badato davvero al resto. Il locale in cui si trova è grazioso e silenzioso, c'è della musica soffusa in sottofondo che non disturba per niente l'atmosfera; mobili di legno laccato, dei tavolini che assomigliano tanto a uno stile barocco moderno occidentale, sul colore del marrone e del nero scuro. Diverse piante disposte lungo i corridoio che dividono i vari scomparti, e un grande acquario a muro all'interno della parete più a Ovest.

Si sente fuori posto, nei suoi abiti da persona normale e con i suoi capelli spettinati – non si meraviglia neanche dei prezzi che trova scritti sul menù, quando si decide ad aprirlo e a guardare quello che servono, per quanto non era di certo preparato a cifre del genere prima di mettere piede nel locale. L'insegna esterna non rende onore a quello che si trova dentro.

-Il signore ha scelto?

La voce melliflua del cameriere che lo ha portato lì lo fa quasi sobbalzare sul cuscino morbido della sedia e lo riporta alla realtà dei fatti. Sceglie un po' di fretta, e un po' perché è riuscito a trovare la pagina dove i prezzi non arrivano a cifre proibitive, un tè aromatizzato ai frutti di bosco e la fetta di torta che lo accompagna, seguendo la combinazione suggerita nella lista. Il suo cameriere continua a guardarlo con quel sorriso caldo, fa un inchino e si riprende il menù per quindi sparire via da qualche parte, a consegnare l'ordine preso.

Rimane quindi ancora solo, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Non vuole guardare ancora il locale, gli sembrerebbe inopportuno farlo ora, ma anche estrarre il cellulare e cominciare a giocarci non gli pare una mossa da azzardarsi. La verità è che quel posto gli mette parecchia soggezione.

Lo scorge per caso passare veloce in quello sprazzo di corridoio che riesce a vedere dalla sua postazione. Non lo riconosce subito perché non l'ha mai visto in divisa da lavoro, ma la seconda volta che gli passa vicino non ha più dubbi: è proprio Kei. Cerca di seguirlo con lo sguardo per come può, tra i vari paravento e le piante troppo alte. Rimane in attesa che lui passi di nuovo, e quando succede la terza volta è anche pronto ad alzare il braccio per cercare la sua attenzione – si ferma in tempo perché frenato dalla timidezza e da quella brutta sensazione che se dovesse fare mezzo suono più del dovuto il pesante giudizio altrui gli cadrebbe dritto dritto sul collo.

Kuroo Tetsurou lo nota, perché è abbastanza svelto e abbastanza bravo da riuscire a consegnare l'ordine entro pochi minuti da quando l'ha ricevuto. E quando nota che il suo cliente è attento a qualcos'altro che non la torta che gli ha appena messo davanti al naso, chiede gentilmente quanto deve.

-Qualcosa non va'?

Tadashi si accorge della sua presenza e all'improvviso diventa rosso.

-No, no. Assolutamente!

Ma ancora i suoi occhi cercano qualcosa. Tetsurou si volta, e l'unica cosa che nota sono clienti e camerieri – riesce a intercettare lo sguardo di lui quando segue il passo veloce del suo collega, e allora non gli ci vuole molto per capire cosa effettivamente l'altro voglia.

È con una certa qual sicurezza che gli fa la seconda domanda, un poco impertinente.

-È per caso amico di Tsukishima-kun?

Tadashi gli risponde con una serie di farfugli sconnessi, quindi l'altro insiste. Sempre con quel suo sorriso felino sulle labbra, e una nuova espressione furba sul volto.

-Vuole che glielo chiami? Appena è libero può recarsi da lei.

Tadashi non riesce neanche a rispondergli: viene lasciato solo con il suo tè e la sua torta, in attesa che l'altro lo raggiunga. Sempre che accetti di raggiungerlo.

Mangia molto lentamente, boccone dopo boccone, con le spalle incassate e lo sguardo basso. Almeno fino a che una figura alta e composta non affianca il suo tavolo, in attesa che si degni di guardarlo.

E Kei non sembra molto contento di vederlo lì.

 

 

Dopo che Tetsurou e un altro ragazzo più basso, con i capelli dalla ricrescita scura evidente raccolti all'indietro in un codino alto, riescono a portare Kei a più miti consigli e non fargli cacciare via Tadashi in malo modo, questi viene condotto con l'altro in un luogo del retro che pare idoneo a quelli tra di loro che fumano: un piccolo angolo all'aperto, nascosto da una porticina di lamina d'acciaio sottile, dove per lo più ci sono i resti di carta e cartone spappolati dalla pioggia della stagione che si sta chiudendo. Sono piuttosto stretti, in due, ma comunque riescono a non toccarsi – e nessuno di loro due ha il vizio del fumo.

Kei rimane per un po' in silenzio con le braccia incrociate al petto, Tadashi non ha ancora alzato lo sguardo da terra e insiste in un silenzio che non porta da nessuna parte.

Tetsurou ha lasciato la porta socchiusa, dicendo che in questo modo evita a Kei la tentazione di commettere un omicidio. Ha riso mentre lo ha detto, certamente per il semplice ed esilarante motivo di canzonare il proprio collega di lavoro, e non l'ospite. Tadashi lo ha capito e ha sorriso al suo scherzo, cosa che ha intuito dopo aver risentito ancora di più Kei.

Parla con difficoltà, ma non riuscirebbe a sopportare oltre quel silenzio.

-Non volevo crearti disturbo a lavoro. Perdonami.

Kei fa schioccare le labbra in un moto di stizza, sistemandosi meglio le braccia contro il petto.

-Ti ho già detto di smetterla di scusarti. Sei irritante.

Tadashi si ammutolisce, tornando a fissarsi i piedi.

Kei impiega un po' per capire di essere lui, ora, quello che deve iniziare la conversazione. Sbuffa un paio di volte, prima di trovare nella propria irritazione un'ottima argomentazione.

-Ancora non mi hai detto perché sei venuto qui.

Tadashi alza di nuovo lo sguardo e lo fissa negli occhi mentre parla, timido ma non remissivo.

-Per sapere come stavi.

-Ora lo sai, puoi andare.

-Volevo anche chiederti come mai oggi non sei venuto al nostro appuntamento.

-Dovevo venire a lavorare.

-Perché allora non mi hai avvisato? Avremmo potuto cambiare l'orario o il giorno.

-Non volevo vederti.

-Perché?

Lo vede in difficoltà, arretrare fino a toccare con la schiena e le spalle il muro dietro di sé. Non lo ferma ma ne rimane un po' ferito, perché non ha comunque l'intenzione di farlo ritrarre ancora. L'espressione sul viso di Kei non è cambiata: è rimasta quella irritata, piuttosto aggressiva e collerica di prima.

Se insiste è perché ha imparato a non averne paura – il rispetto è un'altra cosa, ma non può ritirarsi davanti a una simile sfida soltanto perché l'altro si rifiuta di dargli una risposta esaustiva. Se fosse stato così da principio, arrivare fin lì non avrebbe avuto comunque senso.

E la sua voce si fa appena più dolce, quando torna a parlargli.

-Tsukishima-kun, se non ti fa più piacere vedermi, io dopo oggi non ti cercherò più, non ti contatterò più. Ma, solo adesso, permettimi di farti delle domande e di rispondere alle tue.

-Cosa ti fa credere che io debba chiederti qualcosa?

-Lo intuisco.

-Da cosa?

-Dal tuo sguardo.

Tadashi sorride soltanto con gli angoli della bocca, in un'espressione concessiva. L'animo di Kei non è così debole da farsi sedurre da una cosa del genere, così è stato fin all'inizio, e il suo orgoglio è abbastanza grande da lasciarlo sulla difensiva anche quando risponde a quella che lui ha interpretato come una provocazione.

Pensando al motivo per cui tutto quello è accaduto, quel giorno e gli incontri dell'ultimo mese, non è difficile parlargli ancora.

-Ho notato una cosa nel quadro che mi hai regalato. In mezzo a tutti quegli occhi identici, ce n'è uno, uno soltanto, di un colore diverso dagli altri. È quello posto in mezzo al petto, ha un colore scuro stranamente simile al tuo.

Fa una pausa, Tadashi ha capito e ha abbassato lo sguardo a terra – questo, paradossalmente, fa avanzare verso di lui Kei, che invece cerca di nuovo il contatto visivo, quasi dovesse costringerlo in qualche modo a dire la verità.

-Perché è il tuo, non è forse così?

Tadashi non risponde ancora, guarda le proprie mani.

Kei si fa addirittura supponente, sicuro abbastanza da slegare le braccia e mettere le mani sui fianchi. La sua voce stride, cattiva.

-Mi ero chiesto come mai quel quadro avesse un titolo così strano. “Su di te”. Non capivo quale fosse il soggetto, poi ho notato quel dettaglio, e allora ho intuito qualcosa. Quindi ora ti farò la sola domanda che voglio farti, Yamaguchi-kun. Cosa hai rappresentato, per tutto questo tempo? Perché quella cosa ha la mia forma, ma non sono io.

Il silenzio che segue è teso, e Kei non ha nessunissima intenzione di romperlo. Tadashi è arretrato senza rendersene conto, lo capisce solo quando sente il freddo contro la pelle della schiena, e il bagnato contro la parte inferiore del polpaccio scoperto. Sorride di circostanza, sapendo che l'altro lo sta guardando e sta aspettando la sua risposta.

-S-sei molto diretto come tuo solito, Tsukishima-kun.

-Ho già perso fin troppo tempo.

Ancora tagliente.

Se non fosse quella la situazione, Tadashi non proverebbe così tanta vergogna – non c'è mai stata vergogna in quello che ha fatto, né nel pensiero del tale. La situazione però rende di implicita morale dubbiosa la purezza dei suoi motivi, e questa insinuazione sporca tutto di conseguenza.

Smette di giocare con le proprie dita, non alza gli occhi.

-Credo che siano i miei sentimenti, ciò che rappresento.

Kei non si sorprende più di tanto, per quanto accusi il colpo con qualche secondo di smarrimento. Certo non pensava fosse tanto facile arrivare al punto.

-E che sentimenti hai, nei miei confronti? Non mi conosci, non sai niente di me se non pochi dettagli. Non ci siamo mai frequentati oltre l'università e quei stupidi pomeriggi, quando dipingevi.

-Non credo che serva sapere tutto di una persona per innamorarsene.

-Innam-

Scoppia a ridere, senza neanche pensarci, e la sua risata cattiva dura parecchi secondi. Tadashi lo guarda con un'espressione sofferente che non gli fa pena né pietà, e per fortuna: probabilmente, sentimenti del genere incrinerebbero ancora di più il già precario equilibrio, rovinando qualsiasi cosa. Kei si sta difendendo da una genuinità che non può accettare subito, perché offertagli così gratuitamente. E forse la presunta pretesa di essere qualcosa di diverso che un idiota lo rende più crudele di quello che in realtà è davvero.

-Sei patetico. Come un qualsiasi artista.

Si allontana per mettere ancora distanza tra di loro, simula una sorta di disgusto per la sua persona che gli acuisce la voce.

Qualcuno, oltre la porta, sente e fa silenzio, assolutamente interessato alla conversazione.

-È della tua arte che ti sei innamorato, non certo di me. Il tuo stupido ego vanaglorioso, il tuo orgoglio ti hanno fatto illudere forse che quei sentimenti fossero reali. Ma non lo sono.

Ancora una pausa – questo procedere lento comincia a irritare molto Kei, più che altro desideroso di concludere il prima possibile. Ha detto tutto quello che si sentiva di dire, nel modo in cui desiderava farlo, e per lui la questione è conclusa. Non poteva essere più schietto di così.

Tadashi non è esattamente d'accordo. Sente la mortificazione, che gli colora le guance di un leggero rosso, ma né la sua rabbia né il suo panico possono provocargli paura. Evita di sfidarlo con gli occhi, perché intuisce che si chiuderebbe ancora di più, però parla con sicurezza.

-Devo aver interpretato male la tua irritazione, allora.

-Perché, come l'avresti interpretata?

-Io credo che tu ti sia stizzito perché hai creduto che non ho mai considerato te come soggetto, ma solo come oggetto della mia arte.

-Non è forse così? Proprio adesso, tu hai ammesso che hai disegnato non altro che i tuoi sentimenti.

-I miei sentimenti per te, Tsukishima-kun!

-La sostanza non cambia! Tu mi guardi e disegni. Tutto qui. Il solo contatto che abbiamo è un pezzo di carta e un po' di colore.

-Hai detto più volte che i miei disegni ti piacevano...

Kei si mangia le labbra, colpito su un punto scoperto. Sì, è stato toccato da quel tipo di arte e sì, anche senza usare parole concrete ha sempre saputo sentire anche il messaggio implicito. Per questo, il più delle volte, è stato portato a gradire quelle opere così strampalate e così allucinate.

A Tadashi si illuminano gli occhi, consapevole di aver avuto ragione almeno per una volta. E questo, in una discussione del genere, è tanto.

Kei non è ancora disposto a cedere, d'altronde, e la rigidità delle sue spalle lo confermano, tutta la posa del corpo pure.

-Non è abbastanza.

Un contatto vero, un contatto concreto, un contatto che non preveda un pennello o una matita.

Tadashi abbassa gli occhi, inizialmente senza sapere cosa replicare o cosa rispondere di preciso. Decide di insistere su quel punto che ha trovato a proprio favore, senza impiegarci una pausa in mezzo per pensarci. Avanza verso di lui, con le braccia protese in avanti.

-Tu lo hai capito, non è vero? Lo hai capito quando hai guardato meglio quel dipinto. Sei sempre così intelligente, Tsukishima-kun. E così sensibile.

Kei allarga gli occhi e non dice nulla, ritrovandosi quasi a sfiorarlo.

Le sue mani, quelle maledette mani che non l'hanno mai toccato se non per metterlo in posa, ora sarebbero lì a sua disposizione, e ancora non le afferra e ancora non lo afferrano. Fa più rabbia che tutto il resto, a ben vedere.

La sua voce gli entra nella testa, di nuovo.

-Forse hai ragione. Sono patetico, perché mi sono innamorato il primo momento che ti ho visto. Prima di incontrarti, non ho mai tratto così tanta soddisfazione nel disegnare. Mi piace proprio tutto di te.

Stringe le dita contro i muscoli delle proprie braccia coperte dal tessuto della camicia della divisa da lavoro – sente caldo, anche se all'esterno ha smesso di piovere da poco, e attorno c'è un silenzio terribile.

Non è più irato come prima, e quando alza lo sguardo da terra la prima cosa che può vedere sono le sue lentiggini e poi i suoi occhi scuri, proprio come quelli che aveva all'altezza del cuore in quello strano dipinto. Si sente in diritto di esigere qualcosa in più.

-E ti accontenti così? Sei irritante oltre ogni dire. Mi seduci rimanendo fermo a guardarmi, a dipingermi addosso tutti i tuoi stupidi sentimenti silenziosi...

-Ma dopo te li mostro, tutti quanti! E tu li hai sempre visti, no?

Kei gli sfugge, ma lui nota lo stesso il colore del suo imbarazzo, perché è lo stesso che ha provato lui. Non è una sensazione nuova, e gli piace tantissimo, come quasi tutto il resto di lui.

Se non è riuscito a farglielo capire prima, crede sia suo dovere farglielo capire in questo momento.

Finalmente lo sfiora: le sue dita toccano i gomiti spigolosi, rivolti all'esterno, in una carezza quasi più intima che un bacio. Se si arrischia a tanto, è solo perché Kei glielo permette, e niente della sua persona si ritrae più.

-So chi sei. Tsukishima Kei, ventitré anni. Ti piacciono le torte alle fragole e collezioni modellini di dinosauri. Non gradisci molto le persone rumorose né i luoghi molto affollati. Lavori al bar “Nekoma” e arrotondi con un impiego part-time presso l'Università della città. E hai dei colleghi davvero molto gentili, se mi è permesso dirlo.

Finalmente Kei fa uno sbuffo e Tadashi riesce a sorridere a questa piccola battuta; sente che qualcosa si muove dietro la porta di acciaio, immagina sia qualcuno che ha capito finalmente di essere di troppo.

Ma ora, anche a costo di dichiararsi di fronte a tutto il locale, non può certo tirarsi indietro.

Anche perché Kei è tornato a guardarlo, in attesa trepidante delle sue ultime parole.

-Ma se pensi che questo non sia abbastanza, allora ti chiedo di permettermi di fare qualcosa in più. Se vuoi che smetta di corteggiarti da lontano, lo farò da più vicino. Un tuo cenno e io me ne vado. Devi soltanto dirmi cosa vuoi. Ti prego, Tsukishima-kun, mi basta questo.

Tutto in mano a Kei, come sempre, come dall'inizio. Tadashi non dirige nulla, per quanto tenda a spingere le insicurezze dell'altro verso una specifica direzione – lentamente, con tempi che sono adeguati, senza alcuna forzatura. Se avesse avuto più intimità con lui, probabilmente gli avrebbe urlato addosso, ma non è questo il caso. In una circostanza del genere, non può che rassicurarlo sulla totale libertà delle intenzioni, e sulla sicurezza di qualcosa che è reale, per quanto sublimato da sentimenti tutt'altro che casti.

Sente il suo calore sulle dita, l'alito che respira troppo vicino.

Per dirgli di restare, conta tutte le lentiggini che ci sono sul suo viso.

 

 

*******

 

 

Kei non avrebbe voluto portarlo proprio lì, ma quando ha suggerito di dirigersi in un hotel a ore, Tadashi ha fatto una faccia molto triste e non ha dovuto aggiungere altro perché la risposta fosse chiara – e quando, per caso, ha sussurrato l'eventualità di andare al suo appartamento, l'altro si è illuminato a tal punto che rifiutarsi sarebbe stato davvero troppo crudele, nei suoi confronti.

Tetsurou ha permesso loro di andare via un attimo prima, riuscendo a convincere il loro capo che Kei si meritava anche qualche ora di libertà, essendo stato disponibile ad arrivare lì con un preavviso davvero ridotto; e anche il patto di sostituirlo nelle ore seguenti lo ha convinto per quel che restava. Kei ha dovuto ringraziarlo della gentilezza, gli è stato abbastanza difficile di fronte al suo ennesimo sorriso da gatto, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

Il suo appartamento si apre davanti a loro, quando l'anta della porta di ingresso scivola sul pavimento e si annulla contro il muro del corridoio. Kei fa strada, per quanto si possa in quel poco spazio che definisce suo, e accoglie l'ospite come conviene: accende la luce e tutto si fa più palese.

I cappotti vengono abbandonati all'ingresso, appesi all'appendiabiti a muro dietro la porta.

Tadashi ha occhi per tutto, anche per le cose più stupide. Guarda con attenzione lo sgabuzzino che Kei ha adibito a cucinotto, con quel tavolo piccolo con una piccola sedia e l'angolo cucina che ha giusto il fornelletto elettrico e un lavandino per eventuali piatti. C'è persino un bollitore per l'acqua e qualche tazza profumata di pulito sul lavello, una serie di piatti di plastica sporchi impilati gli uni sopra gli altri. Certo non ha previsto, prima di uscire da lì, di ricevere ospiti.

Ma è tutto così bello, per Tadashi, che Kei non azzarda alcun tipo di giustificazione.

Anche i cinque metri quadri del bagno sono sondati, anche se con un poco meno attenzione, giusto per dare un'occhiata alla doccia e ai sanitari, e al colore lindo delle piastrelle.

La stanza più ampia, però, è sicuramente quella da letto, o quella grande abbastanza da contenere il futon dove dorme e qualcos'altro. Quella mattina Kei non è riuscito a ritirare il proprio materasso e le coperte, lasciandole ammassate nel loro angolo. C'è un disordine non caotico, in quella stanza, ma soltanto di una persona con una vita abbastanza frenetica. Per il resto, è tutto incredibilmente in ordine.

Per Tadashi non è difficile notare la libreria piena di libri strani e dei modellini di dinosauro – che ne sono cinque in tutto, tra i più grandi e quello più piccolo. Non saprebbe assolutamente il nome di nessuno di loro, e si ripromette di chiederlo prima o poi a quello tra di loro che davvero se ne intende.

Si accomoda per terra, in mezzo alla stanza, incrociando le gambe e attendendo il da farsi. Kei si siede accanto a lui, perché davanti gli sembra davvero troppo lontano – e non ha voglia di farsi guardare ancora, quanto piuttosto di portare la comunicazione su un altro piano. C'è persino un abbozzo di inizio conversazione tra di loro, giusto perché cominciare dal nulla a muovere le mani sarebbe forse inappropriato. La tensione del silenzio si scioglie sui borbottii dolci di Tadashi e sugli sbuffi un po' vergognosi di Kei.

Tadashi ridacchia quando sottolinea un dettaglio irrisorio.

-Hai ancora addosso la camicia da lavoro.

E il profumo di dolci, di legno e di pioggia. Tutto assieme.

Kei sbuffa ancora portando la mano alla sua guancia – è ancora fredda, rossa soltanto sugli zigomi. Indugia in una carezza che muove il pollice su tutta quella superficie morbida, per poi andare a nascondersi tra i capelli scuri appena lunghi.

Tadashi ha gli occhi lucidi e soffia qualcosa.

-Non l'ho mai fatto con un ragazzo.

Ancora una carezza – Kei si decide a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Non è un problema, io sì.

Lui sorride, l'altro ha voglia di coprire il suo sorriso con le proprie labbra, perché è così bello da risultare imbarazzante. Le sue dita scivolano sul collo di Tadashi quando decide si chinarsi contro il suo viso, e afferrano dolcemente la nuca tremante. Ha un sentore di appagamento, a quel gesto, anche quando si separano con uno schiocco delicato, fatto da labbra ancora troppo secche.

La seconda mano sale al suo fianco, e il braccio circonda per metà la vita di lui. Tadashi solleva i propri avambracci al suo petto, per reggersi alla sua persona quando si ritrova schiacciato contro di lui; le dita vagano incerte in poco spazio, fino a trovare agio e riposo contro le sue spalle, arpionandosi lì dimenticando una certa dose di delicatezza.

Perché il secondo bacio è appena appena più lungo, appena appena più bagnato.

Le gambe sono in mezzo, tra di loro. Tadashi sposta la sua di lato, in modo da fare spazio al corpo di lui; si ritrova quasi sopra le sue cosce, mentre continua a strofinare la bocca sul suo viso, ovunque capiti. Anche gli occhiali di Kei cominciano a essere un problema, anche se nessuno dei due li toglie: preferiscono tenere le mani da altre parti.

Kei si separa da lui per un soffio, anche quando l'altro lo insegue.

-Aspetta, la luce-

-Non c'è problema.

-Accendo la lampada.

Tadashi torna per terra, mentre Kei si alza e velocemente va a spegnere la lampada sopra le loro teste. Per qualche attimo, non si vedono più; Kei percorre a memoria la stanza in diagonale e si porta vicino al futon, per accedere una piccola lampada attaccata al muro, che illumina direttamente solo un cono di giallo e innalza ombre per il resto del luogo. Tadashi lo raggiunge a quattro zampe, così da ritrovarsi assieme a lui sul materasso sottile.

Si stendono mentre ancora si baciano. Per un po', assaggiarsi è davvero l'unica cosa che importa, così come approfondire baci e carezze su viso e collo, tra ciuffi ribelli di capelli. Tadashi è quello tra i due che apre più spesso gli occhi, Kei quasi si rifiuta di farlo ma in compenso lo stringe tra le proprie dita come l'altro non osa ancora.

E poi qualcuno scivola sotto, a ricercare la pelle nuda e sensibile, e cominciano a tremare più forte.

Tadashi si separa dalla sua bocca per scendere in basso, ogni volta di più man mano che slaccia i bottoni della camicia bianca. Tocca con le labbra la canottiera bianca, sente però il calore di lui attraverso il tessuto leggero; Kei mantiene le proprie mani sulle sue spalle, facendogli qualche carezza strana tra i capelli che diventa uno scatto ansioso quando lo sente sfiorare l'inguine con la punta del naso. Tadashi sorride, rossissimo in volto, e risale il suo petto scoprendolo anche dall'ultimo indumento che ha addosso. Quando è nudo sotto di lui, gli bacia più volte la pelle e si ferma a leccarlo in diverse zone, cercando parti sensibili su cui insistere. Kei arpiona la sua maglia e la tira via a forza, per lanciarla abbastanza lontano da essere irrecuperabile – si alza sui gomiti per liberarsi degli indumenti inutili, rimanendo così libero di muoversi come ha voglia.

Gli prende il mento tra le mani e conduce il suo viso, di nuovo, al proprio.

Tadashi assaggia la sua lingua, sulla punta. Schiude le labbra e la lascia scivolare dentro di sé, perché si muova piano e lo assapori come meglio crede; lui fa lo stesso, trattenendo il respiro a tratti.

Ora gli occhiali sono davvero d'impiccio. Kei li toglie e li posiziona accanto al futon, fuori dalla loro portata. Intanto Tadashi, per rimediare alla mancanza di attenzioni, gli bacia tutto il contorno delle labbra e sale sopra di lui, con le ginocchia ai lati della sua vita, sentendo quindi le sue dita graffiargli la pelle della schiena.

Le mani di Kei lo inducono a dondolare il bacino e lui ubbidisce cedevole. Sfrega tuttala pelle del busto quando si muove, dalla bocca escono sospiri più profondi. Sente la sua erezione contro i pantaloni e si eccita da morire: slaccia le cerniere di entrambi ma non arriva oltre la barriera dell'intimo, preso un po' dall'imbarazzo. Anche così, il suo corpo si infiamma.

Dondola da sé, le mani di Kei iniziano a fare altro: scendono lungo la linea delle natiche e afferrano, saldamente, la pienezza morbida della sua carne. Tadashi sussulta nel bacio, lasciando con questa distrazione che Kei succhi la sua lingua con forza; è impreparato alle sue dita che fanno scivolare in basso le mutande e i pantaloni, come come è impreparato alle sue dita che lo accarezzano a quel modo così esplicito.

È nudo contro di lui, con lo spirito e con il corpo.

Riesce a portare la mano di nuovo al suo inguine, per denudare anche lui e sentire l'erezione contro la propria mentre sfrega contro di lui. Anche Kei ha cominciato a emettere chiari suoni bagnati, quando riesce a respirare nel loro bacio. Lì per lì, l'eccitazione monta entrambi molto, tutto il corpo a contatto e le mani che stringono.

Il primo, è un orgasmo emesso in un piccolo strillo, gli occhi che si strizzano e il corpo che si tende completamente. Poi, mentre ancora tenta di riprendere un ritmo normale del fiato, Tadashi va a far morire la propria vergogna contro il collo di lui, nascondendosi per qualche secondo – e le mani di Kei salgono alle sue spalle, stringendole in un abbraccio morbido. Gli bacia i capelli mentre è distratto, facendolo borbottare qualcosa di carino e stupido.

Con un movimento delle anche, Kei lo fa mettere su un fianco accanto a sé, sul materasso del futon. Torna a guardare il suo viso, e gli scappa un sorriso quando lo vede ancora così rosso, perso nello sguardo chissà dove. Tadashi risponde con una serie di carezze sulle braccia e sui fianchi, che lo rendono ancora molle di piacere.

Quando si rende conto che l'altro non è ancora venuto, con un imbarazzo più acceso fa scendere le mani al suo inguine e lentamente gli accarezza il sesso con le dita. Kei gli fa capire di apprezzare la cosa quando torna a succhiare il suo labbro, appesantendo notevolmente il proprio respiro; non gli permette però di farlo venire così, e dopo un po' che gode di queste sue attenzioni lo ferma, per allontanarsi da lui.

Tadashi è confuso e cerca di fermarlo, lui lo calma con lo sguardo.

-Torno subito.

Gattona, sotto i suoi occhi, verso il mobile sotto la finestra, lasciato in penombra perché la lampada non arriva a illuminare fin lì. Estrae da dietro i libri una scatola discreta, che si nasconde bene, ma ne nasconde il contenuto con la propria persona. Solo quando torna indietro, Tadashi vede tra le sue mani una strana boccetta e un paio di preservativi, nonché un pacchetto di fazzolettini.

Diventa ancora più rosso e Kei ride.

Si alza e si denuda completamente davanti a lui. Illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtra dalla finestra, gli rivolge un sorriso che, tra ironia ed eccitazione, è seducente in modo naturale e profondo.

-Togliti i pantaloni, Yamaguchi-kun.

Non se lo fa ripetere due volte: i suoi pantaloni, già aperti, scivolano veloci lungo le gambe e vengono scalciati via, appena prima che Kei torni a toccarlo e a mettere le mani sul suo corpo.

Così, fa tutto un altro effetto. Il contatto è più espanso, acuto, ogni singola parte della sua persona è accesa da una frenesia incontrollabile – non ricorda di aver mai provato un simile sentimento, prima di allora.

Accoglie Kei tra le sue gambe senza fare resistenza, aprendo le cosce quel giusto da farle poi aderire alla sua vita, perfettamente. Viene aiutato anche da una delle sue mani, che ne solleva una troppo vicino al sedere e la schiaccia contro il fianco, per sentirne il calore della pelle. La seconda mano è sul cuscino, vicino al viso di Tadashi; il corpo, invece, si muove piano contro di lui, ondeggiando in modo decisamente provocante.

Lo guarda in viso, attento al cambio delle sue espressioni.

Tadashi non riesce a nascondere l'eccitazione così come non riesce a nascondere la paura, a lui. Sa che non ha intenzione alcuna di fargli del male, ma è comunque la sua prima volta con un uomo e non ha ben chiaro cosa debba fare e quando.

Sa soltanto che lo trova bellissimo, e che ha un caldo assurdo addosso. A un certo punto, gira il viso per baciargli il polso, piano; Kei è sorpreso però lo lascia fare lo stesso, fermando il proprio ondeggiare. Mentre l'altro freme, il ragazzo biondo stappa la boccetta del lubrificante e versa parecchio liquido su suo corpo, dai testicoli in giù – Tadashi rabbrividisce per la differenza di temperatura e geme contro di lui, senza osare muoversi.

Le sue mani iniziano a lavorare lentamente, muovendosi dapprima all'esterno e poi all'interno della sua apertura, pian piano. Tadashi si gode la sensazione, Kei la faccia strana che sta facendo.

Ma è morbido e caldo all'interno, non fa molta fatica sul principio. Si stende al suo fianco e lo bacia ancora mentre lo allarga, vincendo con calma le sue naturali resistenze. Tadashi continua a chiamare il suo nome, tra singhiozzi interrotti.

È sempre Tadashi che capisce, dopo un po' che lo sente ripetere diverse volte lo stesso movimento dentro di sé, di dovergli comunicare quando è pronto e come. Allora prende uno dei preservativi lì vicini, lo apre e, cercando di non morire dall'imbarazzo, lo mette al suo sesso ancora gonfio. Un ultimo schiocco, e Kei torna tra le sue gambe.

Posiziona le caviglie di lui sulle proprie spalle, in modo che quando si sporge in avanti il bacino di Tadashi si alza e rimane di libero accesso – il ragazzo con i capelli scuri non è per nulla abituato alla posizione e sulle prime fatica persino a tenersi fermo.

Quando però Kei gli scivola dentro, pezzo a pezzo, la sua attenzione si sposta altrove e allora non gli interessa più niente dell'equilibrio: gli prende la mano e respira piano, sentendolo muoversi.

Gli fa un po' impressione essere allargato a quella maniera, aperto da un corpo tondo e duro, caldo almeno quanto è caldo Kei. Tutto quel bagnato non lo mette a proprio agio, quindi si aggrappa alle sue dita per come può e cerca di avere conforto da quelle. Però non chiude mai gli occhi, permettendo all'altro di capire se stia facendo bene o meno.

Geme, non di piacere, e le dita di Kei lo stringono.

I movimenti di lui si fanno regolari, dopo un po'. Non va molto lento, ma è abbastanza attento a non premere troppo contro di lui e a non forzare più del necessario la sua posizione. Certo sta godendo molto, si sente anche dal gonfiore sempre maggiore del suo sesso.

Tadashi si alza un poco, sporgendo il collo per riuscire a baciarlo – questo, e solamente questo, porta anche Kei all'orgasmo, che viene accompagnato da un paio di spinte più secche delle altre e un lungo e pesante sospiro.

Si abbracciano di nuovo sul materasso, mentre le gambe di Tadashi tornano distese lungo una linea orizzontale. Si baciano a lungo, stretti stretti, con i cuori ancora impazziti e una frenesia strana sulla punta delle dita. Quel che la luce illumina del viso di Kei è tutto bello, per l'altro, tutto così incredibilmente bello.

-Ti ha fatto male?

-Solo un po', non molto.

Gli ruba il fiato con un bacio e prima che lui riesca a riprendersi si è già mosso. Kei si sfila il preservativo usato e si mette a quattro zampe sopra di lui, con il viso al suo inguine e col proprio inguine all'altezza del suo viso. Tadashi emette un altro gemito piuttosto terrorizzato a quella vista: sa cosa Kei vuole che faccia, ma così all'improvviso sente più panico che altro, dentro di sé. Panico che, ovviamente, viene succhiato via in meno di un istante dalla bocca di Kei quando le labbra di lui ingoiano l'erezione dell'altro ragazzo e cominciano a lavorarci sopra. Tadashi afferra le sue cosce e lo stringe forte, in un gesto di pieno apprezzamento; rimane a godere per diverso tempo, senza rendersi conto dei versi che si lascia sfuggire e della temperatura che il suo corpo raggiunge. Si accorge però quando l'altro si ferma, in attesa che lui risponda alle sue attenzioni.

Non può chiudere gli occhi.

Comincia a leccarlo piano, sul glande – la mano di Kei interviene e cerca di indirizzare il membro lì dove gli fa più piacere essere leccato, e Tadashi capisce come deve fare. Non prende confidenza subito col sapore, impiegandoci forse più del previsto. Kei fa scivolare nella sua bocca le dita, giocando con lingua e labbra; Tadashi lo succhia quasi istintivamente, coprendolo per un bel pezzo di saliva. Così, quando torna a occuparsi del suo membro, ha una lingua più bagnata di prima, e Kei comincia davvero a godere.

Quella stessa mano torna dov'è stata prima, ovvero ad accarezzare i suoi testicoli e a giocare con la sua apertura arrossata. Tadashi si muove sempre sconnessamente, però evita di toccarlo con i denti o di fare pause troppo lunghe, e questo va più che bene; geme contro la sua pelle, specialmente quando sente il proprio sesso completamente inglobato dalla sua bocca e due delle sue dita dentro di sé, in una carezza gentile contro la carne appena irritata.

Kei si è gonfiato nonostante intuisca di non aver fatto moltissimo. Con uno sprazzo di lucidità inaspettato, lo masturba con le mani in modo attento, lasciando però alla lingua il compito di occuparsi della punta del sesso di lui, così da far risultare una combinazione decisamente stimolante per l'altro.

Il biondo non lo fa venire nella propria bocca, staccandosi dal suo corpo poco prima dell'ennesimo orgasmo. Si alza sulle proprie ginocchia e si gira a guardarlo, stralunato e con gli occhi lucidi.

-Girati.

Non direbbe di no neanche se fosse costretto, a quel punto. Quando si gira solamente, mettendosi con la pancia completamente a contatto col materasso e il viso immerso nel cuscino, Kei fa passare il suo braccio attorno alla vita e lo porta in alto, in modo che lui si regga sulle ginocchia e sulle mani aperte, in una posizione decisamente molto più comoda. E imbarazzante per lui.

Altro lubrificante, pure questa volta. Tadashi emette un piccolo gemito quando Kei lo morde al fianco, preso davvero dal complesso del tutto. Le sue labbra scorrono lungo la pelle della schiena, e mentre con le dita torna a giocare con l'apertura del ragazzo, i denti si stringono appena attorno la carne della nuca, in mezzo ai capelli scuri.

Quando lo penetra, questa volta c'è un principio di piacere. Gli prende i fianchi e lo fa ondeggiare contro di sé, guardandolo mentre cerca di appigliarsi al cuscino bianco e affondandoci le dita dentro. Sorride non visto a quel gesto così inutile.

Tadashi è un po' rigido nel corpo, per mancanza di abitudine e ancora quel poco di disagio addosso.

Kei spinge dentro secco e ottiene un gemito che non è di dolore. Spinge ancora nel medesimo modo e lo sente aprirsi tutto e tremare, caldo come non è stato prima. Spinge e le sue gambe cedono, finalmente molli e arrese a lui.

Riesce a impostare un ritmo più veloce di quello di prima, che lo fa ballare tutto. Tadashi a malapena lo lascia uscire da sé, non si rende neppure conto delle reazioni del suo corpo.

Ha recuperato il cuscino e se lo preme contro il viso, per evitare di fare troppo rumore. Kei glielo strappa quasi di mano, scivolando lungo il suo petto con le dita e pizzicandogli i capezzoli; se l.'altro non stesse godendo così tanto, non sarebbe così sensibile a quel gesto, e invece si ritrova a gemere anche per una cosa del genere, dimentico di cosa sia il pudore. Non gli interessa davvero più, è diventato tutto sensibilità, tutto piacere.

Nel mezzo di quella confusione, sente Kei che gli solleva il busto e lo abbraccia da dietro facendo aderire la sua schiena col proprio petto – e subito le sue labbra si attaccano al collo sensibile, per iniziare a succhiare e mordere. Tadashi porta le mani indietro per avere sostegno in lui, cercando il suo viso e il suo capo. Se le spinge del bacino lo sbilanciano, il suo abbraccio lo tiene fermo e non lo fa cadere: è in suo possesso, e va bene così.

Kei gli suggerisce all'orecchio di toccarsi, con un tono sottile carico di piacere. E sotto lo sguardo di lui, Tadashi si masturba freneticamente, assecondando il ritmo delle spinte dell'amplesso.

Raggiunge l'orgasmo prima del suo compagno, stringendo i muscoli della sua apertura attorno al sesso di lui e domandogli, quindi, una scarica inaspettata di piacere che lo fa tremare e lo fa irrigidire. Kei lo stringe con forza e chiude gli occhi col viso tra i suoi capelli, mentre lo penetra un'ultima volta e viene, in un rantolo disperato.

 

 

*******

 

 

Sentendolo mugugnare sommessamente, gli dà il buongiorno con una carezza tra i capelli e un bacio sulla fronte, senza muoversi troppo. Sente le sue labbra, contro la pelle nuda del petto, piegarsi in un sorriso un po' ancora stanco, e le gambe sotto le coperte muoversi.

Si è dimenticato di mettere gli oscuranti alla finestra: a quell'ora della mattina, già tutta la stanza è più che illuminata e non c'è niente che possa sfuggire al suo sguardo. Non che Tadashi ne abbia anche lontana intenzione, d'altra parte.

Ha gli occhi di chi ha dormito tranquillo, pago e sereno, e quel rosso sbiadito sulle guance di chi ben rimembra il piacere provato non troppo addietro. Lo ringrazia con un bacio sul palmo della mano all'ennesima carezza morbida lungo il profilo del viso. Lascia che si stringa al suo petto, caldo ancora e molle.

Non hanno dormito molto, più a intervalli scanditi da scambi di baci nella dormiveglia e qualche parole circa il bruciore al fondo schiena. E la promessa di andare a fare la colazione assieme, questo Tadashi se lo ricorda benissimo, anche se Kei ha fatto finta di dormire il secondo stesso in cui lui glielo ha proposto. Dopo essersi rotolati nel letto per diverse ore, è stato per loro difficile persino mettersi in una posizione comoda, recuperare le coperte e cadere in quel sonno sconnesso – non può avere troppe pretese, alla fin fine.

Kei sente la sua mano lungo il fianco, che indugia in carezze in punta di dita. Lo trova più che gradevole, come tutti quei piccoli baci che sta riservando al suo petto. Sembra così allegro e felice, e lui non si sente da meno, tanto da essere invogliato a parlargli.

-Mio fratello non è mai riuscito a entrare all'università.

Tadashi lo guarda senza capire i primi istanti, ma quando nota la serietà della sua espressione calma un poco il suo sorriso e lo ascolta attentamente, perché sa che non sono parole leggere quelle che Kei sta pronunciando.

E Kei prosegue, con il suo ritmo.

-Mio fratello è più grande di me, il primo figlio dei miei genitori. Ha seguito diversi corsi di preparazione, per tutti gli anni del liceo. Molti insegnanti dicevano che sarebbe riuscito in tutto nella propria vita, che se avesse seguito le sue naturali inclinazioni sarebbe riuscito a diventare un dottore rispettabile e famoso. In realtà ha provato tre volte e per tre volte non è riuscito a superare il test di ammissione.

Volge lo sguardo altrove per un secondo e si arma del suo sorriso sghembo, anche se non è in una situazione di pericolo – sente comunque disagio addosso, perché anche a distanza di anni l'immagine della sconfitta di Akiteru gli grava sullo spirito. Sospira, prima di continuare.

-È ancora a casa dai miei, a passare le proprie giornate sul divano a guardare il soffitto. O almeno così era qualche mese fa, l'ultima volta che ho telefonato per il compleanno di mamma.

Tadashi lo accarezza quando ancora non lo guarda, sul petto e sul collo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Capisce che gli ha fatto un grande dono nel confessargli la sua più grande ansia, e per questo trattiene l'emozione che sta sentendo: sarebbe inappropriato esserne felice, anche se non può farne a meno.

Appoggia ancora il viso contro di lui e lo abbraccia stretto.

-È molto triste.

Kei non risponde per un po', poi torna ad accarezzargli i capelli. Il momento brutto è finito, ricacciato giù per altre occasioni. Non si pente di averglielo detto, per quanto abbia evocato brutti ricordi e diverse spiacevoli immagini. Non si sente neanche giudicato oppure schernito da lui, quanto piuttosto morbidamente avvolto dal suo amore. E questa è una delle sensazioni più belle che lui abbia provato da diverso tempo.

Il sospiro che esce dalle sue labbra è più sereno, quindi.

-Tu non hai mai pensato di andarci, all'università?

-No, devo dire di no.

-Allora cosa sono tutti quei libri sugli scaffali?

-Mi piace molto la storia.

Tadashi borbotta, Kei cerca di tranquillizzarlo con qualche carezza tra i capelli, ancora. Vorrebbe davvero riposare altri dieci minuti – non ha guardato l'orologio del telefono ma intuisce non sia esattamente mattina presto, vivere ancora nell'illusione che non ci si debba alzare prima o dopo lo fa sentire davvero più tranquillo. E in quella posizione, non gli manca davvero nulla.

Bacerebbe anche il suo amante se questo non parlasse e non fosse insistente a vanvera.

-Dovresti provarci, per me!

-Non mi importa così tanto. E poi è da tempo che non studio seriamente.

-Puoi sempre riprendere, non è mai tardi. Se ce la fa uno come me, sono sicuro che anche tu potrai farcela!

-Ma tu sei bravo.

Fa una faccia buffa, lui è sicuro che vorrebbe dire qualcosa.

Tadashi è animato dalle più buone intenzioni, questo per lui è indubbio. Ma affrontare di petto sentimenti del genere ancora non è da lui, ancora non gli appartiene tutta quella sicurezza.

Gli strizza i muscoli del sedere, giusto per il gusto di sentirlo gemere un po' e farlo stare zitto.

-Per ora non voglio pensarci.

-Giusto, pensiamo a cose belle.

-Tipo?

-Beh, a cosa mangiamo per colazione, per esempio! E che dovresti ringraziare Kuroo-san come si deve, tra le altre cose.

Fa una smorfia piuttosto contrita, al ricordo del collega. E specialmente al ricordo dell'espressione da gatto che gli ha rivolto, quando è uscito accompagnando Tadashi verso la prima stazione della metropolitana. Non ha dubbi che lui abbia sentito proprio tutto quello che si sono detti, la cosa lo infastidisce oltre ogni dire. Ancora di più allo sguardo velatamente allusivo che persino Kozume gli ha rivolto per tutta la durata del lavoro. Si capisce come quei due stiano assieme da così tanto tempo.

-Non credo che lo farò.

-Perché no?

-Hai visto come sorride? Di sicuro mi scoccerà come suo solito e vorrà sapere tutto.

-Tutto cosa?

-Beh, tutto quello che è successo.

Tadashi ha un momento di smarrimento in cui non capisce a cosa l'altro si stia riferendo, in particolare.

Poi però si accende di rosso su tutto il viso, tanto che le lentiggini riescono a perdersi nel suo imbarazzo, e con lui anche Kei subito dopo.

-E tu non dirglielo, no?

-Se volevi tenere segreta la cosa, hai fatto proprio in modo di ottenere tutto il contrario.

-No, non dico questo. Però insomma, certe cose non si dicono.

-Di certo non racconto certi dettagli!

-Non lo posso sapere, Tsukki!

Un secondo di pausa, in cui Kei cancella tutto quello che sa e che ricorda per focalizzarsi soltanto su un particolare – e Tadashi continua a non capire cosa sia successo, ancora tutto preso dal suo imbarazzo.

-Tsukki?

-C-così ti chiamano i tuoi colleghi. Posso farlo anche io?

-Loro mi prendono in giro.

-Io no. Lo trovo molto grazioso, come soprannome.

-Grazioso?

-Sì!

Vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo, non lo fa soltanto perché è troppo educato. Però il sentimento di imbarazzo lo colpisce di nuovo in pieno viso.

Sulle labbra di Tadashi, quel nomignolo assume tutto un altro significato, che lui comprende benissimo. E teme che anche l'altro lo capisca altrettanto bene, specialmente quando comincia a ripetere il suo nome continuamente, assottigliando sempre di più il tono della voce, e divenendo via via sempre più sensuale e lascivo, tanto da avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrargli piano quelle poche lettere come se fossero la più indecente delle provocazioni.

-Tsukki.

-Tsukki!

-Tsukki...

Gli strizza di nuovo il sedere, l'altro geme e si zittisce.

-Ora placati, per favore.

Un po' per dispetto, Tadashi soffoca i suoi borbottii risentiti contro di lui, cercando anche di fargli il solletico – senza riuscirci, perché Kei non lo soffre in quel punto del corpo. Sorride contento e allegro, stringendosi al suo petto e prendendo una delle sue gambe tra le proprie.

Kei lo abbraccia tranquillo, ricominciando a sonnecchiare sul proprio cuscino. Da qualche parte c'è ancora il suo telefono con messaggi non letti e un paio di chiamate perse, ma non ha ancora intenzione di occuparsene. Piuttosto, è così piacevole il peso di lui contro il fianco che si permette di goderselo ancora un poco su di sé.

Tadashi respira felicità, e non potrebbe stare meglio di così.

E i suoi occhi, quelli veri, quello che assieme sono dello spirito e del corpo, sono pieni della forma d'amore più alta e meravigliosa, più perfetta e completa, in quel momento. Perché vede Kei.


End file.
